My Doppelganger Experience
by turnonmy-charm
Summary: After General City Hospital is forced to close down, some of their Staff is transferred over to Sacred Heart. When they arrive, The Sacred Heart gang notice some similarities... Now Completed. Thank you for everything!
1. JD&GG

My Doppelganger Experience

**This is an Idea I've been playing on for a while. This is my first Scrubs fanfic and I hope you enjoy. Please R&R so that I'll know if I should continue or not. **

**Scrubs belongs to Bill Lawrence and how ever much I wish it will never belong to me…. :(**

Italics are JD's thoughts.

_Work is always full of surprises. At a hospital you could find a new cure, a new disease or just improve an already known procedure. Today it wasn't going to be anything like that. Our Surprise at Sacred Heart was a whole new gang of doctors. There's a smaller hospital close by but they were forced to close down due to the building foundation. It was cracking and a patient was knocked out by a falling piece of ceiling. So some of their doctors have to be transferred over to sacred heart until their building is fixed…._

"C-Bear!" JD called out as Turk was walking by. It was 9:30 am and JD was feeling particularly good that day. Turk walked over and grinned at JD.

"Hey V-Bear…Why are you happy today?" Turk asked with a slight confused look. JD leaned against the counter of the nurses' station and smiled. He then shrugged and reached over to grab a chart. He opened his mouth to answer Turk when someone tapped on his shoulder. JD turned around and smiled at the sight. There was a girl in front of him who was quite pretty. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulder and bright green eyes. She was a couple of inches shorter then him. She was a bit skinnier then most of the other women around but she didn't look sickly or anorexic thin.

"Hi" She said with a smile. JD nodded in what he thought was a cool way. Turk nodded at her as well.

"Err I'm looking for someone and I'm wondering if you could help?" The girl asked, clearly taken back by their silence.

"Sure I'll help you, who are you looking for?" JD asked, thinking that she was looking for a patient.

"Doctor John Dorian"

"You've found him" JD said with a smile. The girl laughed and nodded.

"Awesome! I'm GG and I'm going to be working with you for the day! I just came from the hospital that's broken and stuff" GG said with a grin. She extended out her hand but then pulled back.

"That's way too formal" GG said. She slipped of the bag on her shoulder and began to search through it.

"You're going to work with me?" JD asked obviously confused. GG merely nodded while she searched through her bag. She pulled out some blue scrubs and grinned at him.

"Where can I get changed?" GG asked. JD smiled and started to lead her to the women's changing room. While they were walking, JD looked behind him to Turk.

'Score' JD mouthed at him and Turk grinned until Carla came up to him.

--

JD waited outside the women's changing room until GG came out dressed in light blue scrubs.

"So I'm guessing from your reaction earlier, That your chief of medicine didn't tell you about the Doctor's pairing up for stuff….It's mostly so the newcomers can fit in a bit better but soon we'll be doing things by ourselves…I hope I'm not too much of a hassle" GG said with a shrug.

"You a hassle? Nooo" JD said with a grin. GG grinned back and they started to walk along.

"GG….GG…How did you get that name?" JD asked, looking at her. GG shrugged.

"My name's Georgia Green and I've never really liked it…I prefer GG"

"I get that, I go by JD"

"Cool!"

They carried on walking, talking about the hospital and about themselves until…

"Cinderella!"

JD and GG turned around and saw Dr Cox walk towards them. JD shot GG a confused like and she did the same.

"Do you know what time it is Newbie?" Dr Cox asked with a not amused look. JD gulped and GG looked at Dr Cox with a confused expression.

"You remind me of someone" GG mumbled to herself. Dr Cox heard her well though and looked at her.

"Excuse me? Who are you? Wait don't care" Dr Cox said turning back to JD.

"I'm Doctor Green, I transferred here from General City Hospital" GG said trying to sound calm and confident which was hard with Dr Cox glaring at her. He reminded her of someone.

"Dr Cox, GG is working with me today" JD said nervously, He could see his mentor's face turner angrier by the second.

"Sleeping Beauty!" A female voice called out. Suddenly all the anger from Dr Cox's face was gone and was replaced with major confusion. JD jaw dropped along with Dr Cox's. A woman was walking up to them, staring at GG mostly. She had brown hair that curled slightly near the end and she had blue eyes. She was older then GG but only in to her late thirties.

"Morning Dr Fox" GG said with a smile.

"Shhhp" Dr Fox said to her, bringing a finger to her lips.

"Need Coffee" Dr Fox said and GG obeyed. She looked at JD as she left and mouthed a 'sorry' at him. JD and Dr Cox both had their mouths hanging open. Dr Fox raised an eyebrow at them.

"Dr Cox I'm being forced to pair up with you, against my will and my wishes so let's get a couple of rules straight. When I talk, you don't talk. When I'm giving a patient something that could save their life or when I'm talking to them, you do not talk. When I'm not talking, you don't talk. So basically I'm going to pretend that you're not there, got it?"

Dr Fox said, barely taking a breath during her small rule talk. Dr Cox closed his mouth and stood up straight. He touched the side of his nose with his thumb and crossed his arm.

"Riigghhhhtttt, Now you have to listen to my rules" Dr Cox began to say. Dr Fox crossed her arms too and stared straight in to his eyes. JD took this opportunity and slipped away from them.

_This is going to be an interesting day._


	2. Dr Cox&Dr Fox

_Scrubs belongs to Bill Lawrence blah blah blah_

_Sorry it took a while, I was having a major writer's block. Please R&R and if you have spare time take a look at my other scubs fanfic, _My Kids.

--

Dr Cox & Dr Fox

"This is going to be amusing" Dr Fox said with a slight smirk before Dr Cox began his rant.

"You re-he-eally need to lower your expectations because you will be following my rules, because you are a newbie here and will forever remain a newbie. One, you will do everything I tell you to do. Two you will _not _talk, not now not ever…"

"Does this talk have an intermission because you know we have those pesky patients to look after because unfortunately they come with the hospital" Dr Fox said sarcastically and without waiting for Dr Cox to answer, she turned on her heel and set off to find a patient. Dr Cox growled slightly out of annoyance and followed her, almost wondering how much it would hurt to rip out his hair from his head. Dr Fox turned in to a patient's room and picked up the chart of the end of the bed and flicked through. Dr Cox raised an eyebrow slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"How'd you know that was my patient?" He muttered.

"I'm Yoda" Dr Fox mumbled as she flashed a small smile at the patient.

"Well Ms Winters we are going to get a surgical consult for you as soon as possible for you to talk to you about your Valve Repair surgery" The middle aged woman smiled at Dr Fox and nodded. Dr Cox groaned slightly and snatched the clipboard out of Dr Fox's hands. Dr Fox grunted slightly but kept on a smile for the patient's sake.

"Dr Turk will be your surgical consult and he will be up here as soon as he can" Dr Cox said smiling slightly at Ms Winters. He then put the clipboard back in its place and walked out of the room. Dr Fox reluctantly followed.

"You're already not following my rules but how am I not surprised?" Dr Fox said with a small smirk. Dr Cox rolled his eyes and stopped suddenly, causing Dr Fox to bump in to him. She growled slightly at him with a disgruntled look.

"Your brake lights are out" Dr Fox said glaring at Dr Cox slightly.

"Shhhhh" Dr Cox said putting a finger against his lips. "I am _begging _you to **stop **_talking _"Dr Cox said quickly before he began walking again. Dr Fox smirked slightly.

"I've annoyed you a lot already in about 3 minutes, this is quite…_amusing_"

"You are _**not**_ annoying me" Dr Cox said with a scoff. Dr Fox smirk grew wider.

"I am soooo annoying you"

"You are _**not **_"

"You don't have to be so kind Coxy, I **am** annoying you and you know it"

Dr Cox suddenly turned around and glared at Dr Fox.

"I have seen annoying and you are _defiantly_ not it" He said. "Too prove my point we have Barbie-" Dr Cox began to say, pointing to Elliot who was standing near by. She looked up and watched Dr Cox with a confused look. "She is a horrible doctor who has an annoying squeaky voice and she keeps on talking talking talking talking talking talking and talking!" Dr Cox said putting on a fake grin. Elliot blinked and blew the bangs out of her face.

"I am not annoying. I am a good doctor and I don't talk as much as you say and it's really does not help my self esteem when you say I am a horrible doctor" Elliot said quickly, her voice getting higher in pitch with every word. Dr Cox clapped and grinned at Dr Fox.

"Thank you Barbie for proving my point" Dr Cox said while Elliot sniffed and walked away. Dr Fox raised an eyebrow.

"You think you've seen annoying? Try having a 'protégé' who insists on having you as her mentor and she insists on trying to shop with me and ruin everything I like. She is there day after day after day after day after day bugging me!" Dr Fox said pointing to GG and JD who were talking by the Coffee Machine.

"This seems oddly familiar" Dr Cox muttered.

"Also I have this annoying Surgeon who dances, plays basketball, sings and generally annoys me all the time" Dr Fox said pointing to a girl who was in her late twenties. The girl was dressed in green scrubs and was laughing about something with some other surgeons. She was African American with dark brown eyes. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Dr Cox raised his eyebrows.

"This seems oddly familiar…_again _"Dr Cox said as the girl walked over to them. She nodded at Dr Fox and Dr Fox simply groaned at her.

"What's up? I'm Kitch" The girl said with a grin.

"Huh" Dr Cox said. "Kitch?" Dr Cox questioned.

"Johanna Kitch…" Kitch said with a slight smile. "Huh" Dr Cox said with an amused look.

"This is_ all_ feeling familiar" Dr Cox said crossing his arm.

"What's up?" Turk said from behind Dr Cox. Dr Cox turned around and grinned slightly at him.

"Dr Turk meet Dr Kitch, I believe you two are being paired up today so…have fun" Dr Cox said as he began to walk away. Dr Fox rolled her eyes and followed him. Turk raised his eyebrows slightly but smiled at Kitch.

"I'm Christopher Turk, I go by Turk…" Turk said extending his hand.

"I'm Johanna Kitch, I go by Kitch" Kitch said with a slightly shocked look. She shook his hand quickly.

"Devil man" "Devil woman" Were both uttered from them. They looked at each other, their eyes wide.

_--_

_Because I really hated this chapter and I think everyone deserves much more, I included a little bit from the start of the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_--_

"VANILLA BEAR!" Turk yelled while Kitch yelled.

"SNOW LEOPARD!"

JD and GG skipped over together.

"What's wrong Chocolate Bear?" JD asked with a worried expression.

"Black Leopard what's up?" GG asked at the same time. They all gasped at the same time.

"This is….unholy" GG said looking at JD, then Turk then Kitch.

"Dr Cox and Dr Fox!" JD yelled realising it. Turk let out a breath before saying.

"This is jacked up"


	3. Turk&Kitch, Carla&Julio

"VANILLA BEAR!" Turk yelled while Kitch yelled.

"SNOW LEOPARD!"

JD and GG skipped over together.

"What's wrong Chocolate Bear?" JD asked with a worried expression.

"Black Leopard what's up?" GG asked at the same time. They all gasped at the same time.

"This is….unholy," GG said looking at JD, then Turk then Kitch.

"Dr Cox and Dr Fox!" JD yelled realising it. Turk let out a breath before saying.

"This is jacked up,"

"Defiantly." Kitch added glancing at everyone with a strange look. GG's head tilted to the right slightly while JD's head tilted to the left.

"Oh," Turk began.

"That's so…"

"Cool!" Turk said excitedly. Kitch shot him a glare and Turk calmed down slightly.

"I mean creepy! That's so…creepy." Turk said with sad look. Kitch smirked slightly.

"So how long do his daydreams go on for?" Kitch asked and Turk shrugged.

"Varies,"

"Figured"

"I would look great in a red dress" JD mumbled as he got out of his daydream. Turk and Kitch raised his eyebrows at him while JD looked sheepish.

"Isn't there patients you should be looking after?" JD questioned as he walked away. GG came out of her daydream too with a grin.

"I would look great in a blue dress" She mumbled. "Oh…Where's JD?" GG asked looking around. Turk pointed in the direction JD went and GG smiled.

"Thanks, See you later!" GG said with a grin and a wave.

"So creepy," Kitch mumbled. Turk nodded in agreement before walking away. Kitch followed, both were silent.

"So…" Kitch began.

"So…" Turk mimicked. He chuckled slightly and went up to the nurse's station.

"Tell me about yourself." Kitch said with a warm smiled.

"I'm a surgeon, married with a kid…Diabetic…Enjoys doing dances…Not the girly kind." Turk said with a chuckle.

"I understand…Diabetic…That's gotta suck," Kitch said with a slight smile. "I'm married with two kids…They're twins…Most awesome things in the world…" Kitch said with a grin.

Turk nodded along until he reached the nurses station. He immediately saw Carla and ran over, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Kitch this is my wife Carla, Carla this is my doppelganger Kitch," Turk introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Kitch said while Carla nodded. She then asked.

"What do you mean doppelganger?"

"Well…It all started with GG and JD, They both have day dreams, both nerdy, both…quirky. Then there is Dr Cox and Dr Fox. Both scary…creepy…god like complex. Now there are us!" Turk said, his excitement almost making him jump. Carla rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Oh come on! That is pure coincidence!" Carla said. Her eyes then trailed off, watching Kitch kiss a man quickly on the lips.

"Guys this is my husband Julio, Julio this is Carla and Turk." Kitch said with a smile. The man was very good looking, with dark eyes and black hair. He was in very good shape. Carla smiled at him, almost forgetting that Turk was there.

"Hi," Carla said while Turk looked annoyed.

A small group of woman were standing near Julio, Just looking jealous of Kitch. Kitch smirked slightly seeing their reactions.

"We better get going baby…Bye my, Puerto-Rican princess." Turk said with a grin.

"Bye my Dominican darling" Kitch cooed at Julio.

Both Julio and Carla turned serious.

"For the last time Turk, I'm Dominican!" "I'm Puerto-Rican!" Carla and Julio exclaimed. They gasped and turned to each other with a look of disbelief. Kitch and Turk backed away slowly until they left the room.

--

I'M LAZY! Gosh I'm sorry. I really just had no ideas for this but I'm getting it back on track. This is going to be a short story because I don't think there really is any need to drag it out. I think there will probably be about…3 or 4 more chapters. Maybe a little less, maybe a little more. I'm gonna be working on this story hard! I'll hopefully have this story finished by Sunday or Monday. Then I'm gonna work more on 'My Kids'.


	4. Janitor&Waitress

-dances around hysterically-

Lalalalalalalala! Reviews make me squee loudly!

Thank you to **Mew Erenaa**, _HalleIRONICAL_, poodlehair92 and** AmyScissors** for reviewing! I would name everyone who put this story on alert but I…eh…kinda delete emails and I'm lazy…

ENJOY!

PS. I have no idea how the cafeteria is set out or who works there so I'm making it kind of like my school.

--

"JD!" GG yelled skipping after him. Actually skipping after him with a rope and all.

JD stopped and turned around to face her, with a confused Labrador look.

"Where did you get that?" JD questioned a look of confusion and slight jealousy on his face.

GG raised an eyebrow and also looked confused.

"I have no idea…" GG said with a slightly scared look. She then shrugged and started skipping away.

"Wait!" JD yelled running after her.

_I must have that skipping rope! _

JD thought as he ran. GG stopped outside the cafeteria and flashed at grin at JD.

"I'm hungry," GG pouted slightly like she was a small child. She then relaxed her face and laughed. "I have completely gone hyper…let's go!" GG said rushing in to the cafeteria.

JD followed her with a grin plastered to his face. GG got in to the cafeteria line, picking up various food items. She got to the hot meal section and looked through the protective sneeze glass there.

"Well, Looky who we've got here." A voice said.

GG's face paled at the sound and slowly looked up.

"Y-you?" She questioned.

A woman was behind the counter with a sly grin on her face. She was a bit older, around Dr Fox's age. Her dark hair was cut short and her equally dark eyes were narrowed at GG. GG gulped and kept her mouth shut.

"Just because I'm a waitress,"

"You're not even a waitress! You're a cafeteria…person!"

"Oh that's right! Just because I'm a waitress I can't be referred to as a waitress!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"You think you are so big with your puffy hair and you're doctoring skills…I bet you couldn't even eat soup with a fork…"

"YOU CAN'T EAT SOUP WITH A FORK!" GG yelled out frustratingly. JD appeared behind her and gave the Waitress an apologetic look.

"Excuse us." JD said, pulling GG away. GG looked utterly confused and pale. She paid for her food and made her way to a table.

"This is un believable" She muttered stabbing her food with her fork violently.

"What is?" JD asked tucking in to his own food.

"That waitress…She use to be at my old hospital and she is…psychotic. I mean seriously she has problems and terrorises me! Can you believe that?" GG rambled as she poked her food.

"Kinda…" JD muttered glancing around. His eyes stopped on the Janitor who was standing at the cafeteria doors. The Janitor narrowed his eyes at JD and JD looked away quickly.

"You know what I defiantly believe that" JD said and GG shrugged.

The Janitor walked across the room to where Troy, the cafeteria worker, was lurking.

"Anything happen?" The Janitor asked casually and Troy nodded lightly.

"New girl insulted us cafeteria workers…There's new cafeteria worker too…She's pretty." Troy said with a small smile.

The Janitor raised his eyebrows slightly but then narrowed his eyes as the Waitress walked over.

"I'm not a cafeteria worker…I'm…The **Waitress**!" The Waitress said with a wide grin, placing her hands on her hips in a superhero pose.

The Janitor raised his eyebrows.

"I'm…The **Janitor**!" He said mimicking her.

The Waitress grinned approvingly. She glanced over at GG and JD and grunted.

"I hate that kid." She muttered, staring daggers at GG.

"Which one?" The Janitor asked while Troy walked away.

"Girly one."

"I hate the boy."

"I can see why…He's got…suspicious hair…"

"Exactly."

The Waitress and the Janitor kept on staring at JD and GG until the Waitress asked the Janitor a question.

"How long has the kid been…annoying you?"

"About four years, you?"

"Same…She makes out she's better then me…It's infuriating…I get her back though,"

"How?"

"Subtle things…Like her locker being filled up with water and nuts."

"Good choice." The Janitor said with an approving nod. The Waitress smirked slightly and looked at him in the eyes.

"We could take them down easier…If we worked together…" The Waitress suggested.

"I think we have a deal…" The Janitor said shaking her hand. He then raised an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about squirrels?"

"I prefer racoons…"

--

GG and JD left the cafeteria, due to them both being sure they were being watched.

"We better check on patients…" JD said with a light sigh. It was fun hanging out with GG.

"Yeah…I suppose it comes with the job." GG said with a slight smile.

JD chuckled and nodded, grabbing a chart of an intern.

"FRICK! FRICK! FRICK!" Elliot screeched while running down the hall.

"Hey, Elliot." JD said with a smile.

Elliot stopped and smiled slightly at JD.

"What's up?" She asked casually, as though her screeching never happened.

"Nothing much, this is GG." JD said pushing GG right in front of Elliot.

GG grinned at Elliot and waved.

"Hello!" GG greeted.

"FECK! FECK! FECK!" A male voice screeched.

GG smiled slightly at the man who was running down the hall.

"Hey Ashley!" She said and the man stopped.

Ashley smiled at GG and nodded.

"Hey…Could you help me? I've been looking around for ages for someone and its been getting so annoying, Not as annoying as the time at the bar when that girl was a total slut in front of me and was trying to get in my pants but I was dating Erica then Erica stormed out and so did the slut which I didn't totally understand but that was probably because I tipsy and thought everyone was Heidi Klum…Julio had _amazing_ legs…" Ashley said going off in to a dreamy state. He returned and smiled.

"So can you help me?"

"Are you by chance looking for Elliot Reid?" JD asked while Ashley nodded.

"How did you know that?" Ashley asked dumbfounded.

JD pointed to Elliot who was staring at Ashley looking amazed.

"Frick meets Feck!" GG said happily, pointing to Elliot and then Ashley.

"We better go…before they talk." JD said pulling GG away.

"HOLY FRICK!" "HOLY FECK!"

--

I totally deserve a cookie for posting two chapters within two days…  
-looks at clock-  
Oh…Within three days then! Its twenty past midnight now…  
-sigh-  
I tried.  
Only three more chapters to go! Please say if you want any doppelgangers for characters but just minor characters. I already have two doppelgangers ready….

**The Doppelgang-ees! (The scared heart people)  
****Todd  
****Laverne**


	5. Elliot&Ashley

-dances around manically again-

Reviews make me beyond happy…Seriously I feel like I'm gonna explode from happiness. Even if I had one review I would be happy! I keep grinning too! Fanfiction makes life better!

**THE UPDATED DOPPELGANGER LIST WITH INCLUDED NAMES.**

Todd: Emma  
Laverne: Vernon  
Ted (With possible worthless peons): Tess  
Dr Kelso: Betty Jackman

Thanks to **Mira Meliandra**, _keybladeboy_ and HalleIRONICAL for reviewing!

I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer in so….

**I own nothing but a laptop…_which_ is actually quite satisfying!**

I deserve two cookies for updating three times in two days! Celebration Five!

--

Elliot and Ashley had opted to stay silent for many minutes after their small outburst. Quite a few of the nurses were amazed that Elliot could keep quiet so they watched her and Ashley.

"Hi?" Ashley questioned.

"Yes, Hi is good…" Elliot said trying hard not to appear too crazy in front of him. Although that was probably not possible.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley said with a small smile.

"Elliot." Elliot said with a friendly smile.

"This is…weird." Ashley concluded and Elliot nodded.

"Let's just work and maybe the weirdness will go away,"

"Not likely!"

Elliot took a deep breath and grabbed a clipboard. She walked down the hallway with Ashley closely following her in silence.

"So…how is your family life?" Elliot asked, trying to go for an easy subject to talk about.

"My mom's getting married again!" Ashley said with a happy tone.

"That's great! What's the guy's name?"

"…My mother has referred to him as…number 14..."

"Why?"

"It's about to be her fourteenth marriage."

"Oh…What about your dad?"

"Currently in dolly wood as a transvestite."

"Wow…My family seems totally normal now."

"Most people have this reaction."

"Coolio!" Elliot said with a nervous grin.

"I have five sisters…I'm the youngest…hence the name…My mom thought I was gonna be a girl."

"My mom and dad thought I was going to be a boy!"

"Awesome!"

Elliot giggled lightly finding their situation peculiar but in a funny way.

"So what patient are we gonna see?" Ashley asked and Elliot shrugged.

"I have no idea, I just picked up whatever was there…Oh…this is blank…oh well!" Elliot said with a small grin. She then went slipping on the floor. Ashley caught her from falling on her back but then he was on the floor.

"Janitor, "Elliot said, looking up at the Janitor who supposedly caught her, "You are the sweetest! "

The Janitor grinned at her and shrugged.

"No problem little lady." The Janitor said pulling her up right.

"Oh my, are you okay nice guy?" The Waitress said hovering over Ashley, who was lying on the floor on his back.

"Yeah I think so…I was pretty sure I saved Elliot but now I'm on the floor…Did someone push me?" Ashley asked staring up at the Waitress.

"I'm not sure" The Waitress lied. She then stood up and offered her hand.

Ashley took her hand and stood up.

"Thanks…You're really sweet." Ashley said with a smile.

The Waitress blushed lightly and smiled.

"If you say so…" She said with a shrug.

Then the Janitor pulled the Waitress away for their…'productive plans'. Elliot stared after them with a confused look but then shrugged.

"You okay?" She asked and Ashley nodded.

"Peachy…I hate peaches…" Ashley said trailing off in to his thoughts.

"Okay you have got to stop doing that!" Elliot said dragging Ashley along the hallway.

They got to the nurses station where Carla and Julio were talking together in Spanish…both were looking pretty happy.

"Carla!" Elliot screeched.

Carla rolled her eyes slightly and turned to Elliot. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the look on Elliot's face.

"This is really freaking me out! I mean I woke up this morning expecting patients, some vomit some poop some blood but instead I get a copy cat! A cute copy cat but still a copy cat! I mean he's family life is way more screwed up then mine and he is a bit more spacey but the connection is still there! It's unholy!" Elliot screeched quickly but Carla understood every word.

"I'm right here!" Ashley said before turning to Julio. "This chick is seriously crazy. Who uses the word 'frick'? Its weird and she's weird and this whole place is weird! I swear the only sane moment I've had here is just a minute ago with the Waitress which is a bit creepy itself!" Ashley rambled on to Julio.

Julio sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to Carla.

"White people." He muttered and Carla nodded with him.

"HEY!" Elliot and Ashley yelled at the same time.

"Okay guys, just relax. Yes it's weird but look at me and Julio. We are both getting on well…" Carla began to say before she burst out laughing.

Julio laughed with her while Elliot and Ashley glared at her.

"Sorry! I just remember this hilarious thing that Julio said…with the chicken and the tambourine!" Carla said while laughing.

"NOT HELPING!" Elliot screeched before walking away.

Ashley bit his lip to hold in an outburst and followed Elliot.

--

I'm not too fond of this chapter…I think I got the characterisation on Elliot completely wrong…I find her and Turk the hardest characters to write. Two more chapters to go! The next one will be the various characters including Todd and his doppelganger etc.


	6. Doppelgangers

Helloooo my lovely readers and reviewers. Thank you sooo much for the reviews and alerts- They really make me happy. I was going to update this story on the weekend but for the last two days I've been really down so I wanted to do something that would make me happy. Some of the things that have been making me feel bad are school work. I got a bad mark on chemistry homework and my teacher is kind of intimidating…He's a good teacher but he is kind of scary. Also I keep having this constant back and leg pains and I don't know why but they are really getting to me. The only thing that I have found worth being happy about is this story, my friends and my current obsessions.

I made a mistake in one of the chapters. I said that Turk had Isabella yet when the Janitor was talking to the Waitress they both said JD and GG had been annoying them for four years which would mean it would be set in Season Four. So forget about the Turk thing as I want it to be set in season four. Understood? I hope so!

Also I have decided to have more chapters in this story!

Sooo anyway, on with the story!

p.s DAMN YOU TED FOR BEING HARD TO WRITE!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHINNGGGGG**

--

"In your shoe." JD said casually to GG, who was sitting on the counter at the nurse's station.

"Damn it!" GG said frustrated, Pulling out the saltine that was in her shoe.

"In your face!" JD said happily.

GG grinned and gave JD the saltine.

"This is so awesome that I've found someone else to play this with! I mean Kitch is awesome to play with but the more the merrier." GG smiled.

"It's weird that you even knew the game," JD said sitting on the counter beside her. " I thought me and Turk made it up…" JD mumbled, tilting his head to the side slightly.

GG smiled at him knowing what was going on. Unlike other people it didn't bother her. Probably because she also did it. GG glanced around the area noticing a couple of her colleges chatting to other people. She tapped JD on the shoulder lightly and pointed to a sweaty lawyer and a woman who was clutching her nose. The woman looked around Ted's age, wearing a shirt and a knee length skirt. Her dark hair was frizzy beyond repair. JD came out of his daydream and saw what GG was looking at.

"Who is with sweaty Teddy?" JD asked.

"That would be useless Tess" GG said with a slight smile.

JD and GG jumped off the counter and made their way over too them, mostly too see how similar they were.

"Hey Ted." JD greeted.

"Good morning Doctor Dorian." Ted said in his usual awkward state.

"Good morning!" Tess said but her voice sounded weird and high pitched due to her holding her nose.

"So…" JD said unsure of what to say.

"When did you two meet?" GG asked.

"Just about two minutes ago…I needed a tissue." Tess said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ted!" Dr. Kelso shouted.

Ted jumped out of shock and swallowed in fear.

"Got to go." He said quickly, walking over to Dr Kelso.

GG and JD followed them closely behind mostly because they had nothing to do.

"Ah Bob Kelso!" A feminine voice called out.

Dr Kelso turned his head and plastered on a fake smile. The voice belonged to an older woman with greying hair and blue eyes. Her face looked friendly and healthy which brought a smile to your face.

"Well if it isn't Betty Jackman…Lovely to see you," Dr Kelso said in an unenthusiastic voice. "Last time I saw you was that night in the Mah ha ji club, Remember?"

GG frowned at then, already knowing that they were as bad as each other.

"No I don't because I was pretending you were the bartender…Alejandro…" Betty said putting her hand on her chest, smiling at the thought. She returned to being serious quickly.

"Bob I was looking for my office and if I don't have one I will be needing to take yours…How about I just take yours anyway?" Betty said with a fake smile.

Dr Kelso's face fell slightly.

"Or maybe we could just put you in our exclusive office, down the hall to your left. It will be the door with the sign of a lady in a dress…" Dr Kelso said sarcastically.

"Isn't that the ladies room? Oh…" GG said realising what he meant.

"Very cleaver Doctor…" Betty said sarcastically at GG.

"My name's GG…You've known me for four years…I gave you my bran muffin when I was an intern…" GG said but no one was listening apart from JD.

"There there." JD comforted placing a hand on her shoulder.

When they looked up they saw that everyone was gone so they returned to the nurse's station where Laverne and another guy were talking. The man was black and around Laverne's age. He was on the tubby sighed but he looked friendly.

"Awww Vernon's here!" GG said fondly.

"Q-tip!" Vernon said with a smile.

GG smiled at him and sat back up on the desk.

"Q-tip?" JD mumbled to himself.

"So what were you guys talking about?" GG asked. "Jesus? God? Sheep?"

Vernon chuckled while Lavern rolled her eyes.

"Oh child, we don't always talk about those things," Vernon said with a smile. "We only mention them every other sentence."

"You're nicer then her." JD said with a smile but soon it was vanished from his face.

"What did you say?" Laverne asked with a fierce look.

"I love your hair." JD lied quickly.

"I always knew you were a little gay." Laverne said with a slight smile.

GG giggled slightly while JD turned a little red.

"GG!" Someone yelled. GG visibly flinched and the voice. She slipped off the counter and made her way over to a girl. The girl was fairly pretty with dark hair and brown eyes. Her skin was tanned slightly and her teeth were pearly white. The girl grinned at GG.

"Hey Emma…I didn't know you were transferred here…" GG said shifting uncomfortably.

Emma shrugged and grinned at her.

"Your boobs look great today…Maybe if I could get a downstairs view-"

"EWWW! Bad bad Emma!" GG said with a disgusted look.

Emma giggled and walked over to JD who was standing behind GG.

"Maybe I could tickle your pickle?" Emma said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"No thanks…" JD said with an uncomfortable look.

"Yes please." Todd said appearing beside JD with a grin.

Emma grinned slightly at him.

"Sexual Innuendo Five!" Emma said raising her hand which Todd happily high fifed.

GG and JD quickly walked away while they were doing this.

"You have your own Todd?"

"Yes unfortunately!"

"Immagonnadieimmagonnadieimmagonnadie" Someone was repeating in a corner. It was a girl with blonde hair and a timid frame.

"Jess?" GG asked unsure if it was her.

Jess turned and nodded, looking like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" GG asked looking slightly worried.

"I can't find the person that's suppose to be showing me around and I know that I'm going to kill someone somehow even though I'm not looking after any patients!" Jess said quickly and hysterically.

"Breathe!" GG yelled.

Jess yelped at GG's outburst but did as she was told. Doug was walking along the corridor with a glum look on his face.

"Doug, You okay man?" JD asked while Doug shrugged.

"Lost Mrs Peterson, Mr Guthrie and Mr Jameson today…" Doug said with a glum tone.

"IAMSOGONNADOTHAT!" Jess cried out hysterically.

Doug offered her a lollypop that he had. Jess smiled slightly at it and took it.

"Thanks…" She mumbled shyly.

GG held in her cry of cuteness from them and pulled JD along.

"AWWWWWW!" She cried out with a smile.

"You have sooo many psychos in your hospital!" JD said with a smirk.

--

Sorry I couldn't remember if Doug was still a doctor or if he was a…whatever in season four and I was too lazy and tired to look it up.

I know I did not include a Jordan doppelganger or a worthless peon band doppelganger(s) but I will include them in later chapters. I just want to get over the sort of introductions of the doppelgangers and get in to writing good stuff. The next chapter will be mostly JD's thoughts, a sort of conclusion of sorts. But it is not, I repeat, not the end of the story!

Thanks to:

**Manxscrubsnut**, _Mewerenaa_, HalleIRONICAL and **_funkypartyweasel_** for reviewing.


	7. JD

I have a sore throat now L plus I feel icky but I'm being positive! Although I've got English coursework to do…Ah well! Always look on the bright side of life. Like the stir fry and soup I just had…

This chapter is (really short) mostly JD's thoughts to wrap up the end of day one but hopefully you will like it.

--

_I suppose if you think about the whole…doppelganger situation it becomes less creepy. It could actually be fun and spread a new light in your life in subtle ways. Too show you-_

"JD?" GG asked with a small smile.

"Inner-monologue time." JD explained with a sheepish smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna get coffee then." GG said walking away.

_Anyway where was I? A doppelganger could show you how you appear to other people…_

JD looked over at Dr Cox and Dr Fox who were arguing who was more annoying. JD smirked slightly at them.

_You could also make a new friend…_

JD looked at Turk and Kitch. Turk was trying to teach Kitch the safety dance. JD smiled and turned his head towards where Julio and Carla were talking in Spanish, laughing. It brought a smile to his face.

_You could also still be freaked out by them._

"THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SMOOTHIE!" Elliot screeched at Ashley.

"STEALER!" Ashley shouted.

JD chuckled.

_Your doppelganger could be your best new colleague…_

JD glanced around trying to see if the Janitor was there. He sighed slightly not being able to find him.

_Or they could be your new best friend…_

JD saw Ted and Tess talking to each other, both looking relaxed for once. He also saw Todd and Emma giving each other a high five for what must be the tenth time that day. JD saw Doug and Jess talking without either of them shaking.

_I think this whole doppelganger thing has been a good thing. We each have a new person to interact with and talk too…_

GG jumped on to JD's back and giggled. JD chuckled as he held on to her. GG put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely to keep her self balanced.

"I couldn't remember where the coffee machine was so I basically just walked around…Is the guy with the afro and hook someone to be afraid of?" GG said.

"Leonard? Nah…Just don't pass him a basketball…" JD said almost going off in to a daydream.

"NO! If you go off in to your world you might drop me!" GG said loudly in an attempt to keep him away.

"Okay okay! So what do wanna do now?"

"Maybe we could get a drink? I could do with a good Peachtini…" GG said trailing off in to her thoughts.

"Inner-monologue?"

"Yeah…"

"To the bar!" JD announced happily, heading towards the exit while carrying GG.

He got out side and headed down the ramp when…

"Freeze!" Someone above shouted.

JD's head shot up and he was met with many ice cubes, pelting on his face and running down his body.

"FECK!" GG screamed as she came out of her inner monologue. She held on to JD tighter until the ice cube shower stopped.

"Cold…So cold…" GG said her teeth chattering. She looked up and saw the Janitor and the Waitress standing there.

"How did I guess?" GG muttered.

"You looked a little hot." The Waitress said with a small shrug.

_Yeah…Defiantly a good thing._

JD thought sarcastically.

_--_

Shortest chapter ever! Sorry but I didn't have any other ideas for this chapter.

I have an idea for another story, linking from this one. My Doppelganger Drabbles. It would basically have conversations between the doppelgangers and stuff. Mostly things I couldn't have in this story. I'm not sure if I'll do it or not. I'll just think about it at the moment.

So I guess I'll have to do coursework now…

Thank you too **funkypartyweasel** for reviewing! I really appreciate your reviews and I agree skinny guys are cute. Zach Braff, David Tennant…Ahhh


	8. Day Two

I am ill…Which is not exactly a surprise in my life. I have one of the worst immune systems in the world; I catch about six colds through out the year and various other bugs. I think I have a cross-contamination of Flu and Cold that I have called…

FLUOD (Pronounced: Flu-ood)

You can tell where a lot of GG's weirdness comes from…

Thank you to** ChaoticPython,** _Funkypartyweasel_ and Keybladeboy for reviewing! Reviews make me want to write!

I have posted up My Doppelganger Drabbles with a funny first chapter about JD and GG's visit to the bar.

I've tried to make it as good as a scrub's episode and vary around with the characters. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer.

_Italics_ are JD's inner monologue and _**bold italics**_ are JD's daydreams.

Enjoy!

--

_Day two of the doppelganger invasion…Well it's not exactly an invasion. It's pretty cool…Except last night was a bit…strange…_

_**JD is sitting down at the bar. Abba's 'Dancing Queen' is playing in the background. He is looking a bit nervous about something. He looks up to see GG dancing on the table, singing to the music with her own lyrics.**_

_Peachtinis are defiantly stronger then Appletinis_

"The pain…" GG mumbled from behind JD. She was clutching her head and looked very pale.

"I think you should lay of the Peach next time at the bar." JD said in a quiet voice.

"But it tastes good," GG whined while sitting up on the nurse's station counter. "I'm sorry about last night…I kind of lost the track of drinking…Hope I wasn't too embarrassing…I can't remember much.."

"Well…" JD began trying to pick the right words.

"Was there Abba involved?" GG said looking slightly scared.

"Maybe…More on the yes then the no…" JD replied.

"Oh god…" GG moaned hanging her head low.

"I bet no one will remember,"

"I bet I was dancing on the table too!"

"It wasn't _that _noticeable,"

"I wasn't using my indoor voice either, was I?"

"Maybe you can get a mask!"

"That's not a bad idea…" GG said trailing off in to her thoughts.

JD smiled and shrugged, walking away.

_While I was having an okay morning with my doppelganger, others weren't so fortunate…_

"Round two Coxy!" Dr Fox said with a fake grin.

Dr Cox rolled his eyes and growled lightly.

"Scary…" Dr Fox said sarcastically.

"FRICK ON A STICK WITH A BRICK!" Elliot screeched running past Dr Cox and Dr Fox.

"Now there's a ringing in my ears, Wonderful…" Dr Fox mumbled.

"FECK ON A TRAIN WREAK WITH STAR TREK!" Ashley yelled chasing after Elliot.

"Oh my god…no words…can describe…the hatred!" Dr Cox said slowly clenching his fists tightly.

_What Dr Cox did not know was that his morning was about to get a little bit worse…_

"Perry," Jordan said behind him.

_A lot worse._

"Now all we need is Boberoo and Hugh Jackman to make this morning _really _unbearable."

"Yawn," Jordan said growing tired of Dr Cox's rants. "Jack needs to be taken away by the cookie monster before five before she eats him or he poops on her."

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Dr Cox whined while Dr Fox watched them with amusement.

"Botox day, you whiny baby!" Jordan said with a small sigh.

"Dr Cox I'm appalled at your behaviour but not the least bit surprised…" Dr Fox said with a small grin.

"I'm Dr Fox…" Dr Fox introduced herself to Jordan.

"Jordan…Did both your last names get picked out by Dr Seuss? Wait, don't care…" Jordan said with another sigh. "Bye," She said kissing Dr Cox quickly on the cheek before leaving.

"She would get on well with my husband…" Dr Fox said.

Dr Cox sighed with an eye roll.

"How am I _nawt _surprised?"

_Some were even making plans to see each other outside the hospital…_

"Turk…" Carla said wrapping an arm around Turk's neck.

"Baby…" Turk said turning around, giving Carla a kiss.

"Turk there's something I want to run by you…."

"What?"

"Me and you are going out to dinner with Julio and Kitch. It's already been planned so do not make a fuss over it!"

"Carla, I'm cool with it…"

"Really?"

"Really."

_Other were enjoying their time together….a little too much_

"We've done ice…How about fire?" The Waitress suggested.

The Janitor nodded with a thoughtful look.

"Now to find a way to control the fire…" The Janitor said.

* * *

GG glanced around not seeing JD anywhere. She shrugged lightly and walked off, trying to find someone she knew. She still didn't know where everything was. She spotted Tess and three other women. She smiled slightly and walked over.

"Tess!" GG said with a smile.

Tess jumped slightly and nodded at her.

"You don't have to be nervous around me…"

"Me and the worthless peonettes were just discussing some things…" Tess explained looking nervous.

"Like how you are going to ask Ted out?"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry!" GG apologised. She looked at the other three women who all looked at tragic as Tess.

"Jane, Mary and Kate…Good morning." GG greeted.

The three women nodded not uttering a word.

GG stood there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Anyway I've got patients to save…" GG said walking away.

* * *

"Have you seen GG anywhere?" JD asked Turk.

Turk shook his head.

"Have you seen Kitch? She said she would work on the safety dance…" Turk said while JD shook his head.

"I wonder where they are…"JD said trailing off.

"_**Have you seen JD anywhere?" GG asked Kitch.**_

_**Kitch shook her head.**_

"_**Have you seen Turk? I need him to check my safety dance…" Kitch said while GG shook her head.**_

"_**I wonder where they are…" GG said trailing off.**_

"That's strange…but believable…" JD said. He glanced around but saw Turk no where.

"Huh…" JD muttered walking away.

* * *

"Good morning Julio." Carla greeted with a smile.

"Buenos Dias Carla," Julio said with a grin. "¿Cómo está?"

"Estoy bien, gracias,"

"De nada."

"Carla!" Kitch said loudly walking over. "Do you know where Turk is? I've been looking for him for ages…" Kitch explained.

"I saw him with JD about five minutes ago, near room 201." Carla said.

"Coolio, Thanks Carla!" Kitch said before leaning over to kiss Julio quickly.

"Baby! Do you know where Kitch is?" Turk asked loudly.

Carla rolled her eyes and pointed to Kitch who was just beside her.

"Thanks baby." Turk said quickly giving Carla a kiss. He then turned to Kitch and grinned.

"Show it too me!" Turk said while Kitch nodded.

"I practised all last night so I hope its right…" Kitch explained.

Julio rolled his eyes slightly.

"Idiots" Julio and Carla said at the same time.

* * *

I liked this chapter a lot. It was fun to write. Translation:

"_Good morning Carla__,__" Julio said with a grin. "__How are you?"_

"_I'm fine thanks,"_

"_You're welcome."_

Thank god for Google. Sorry if the Spanish sucks but I do not know any Spanish apart from Hello, yes and thank you. I should be posting the next chapter later today or tomorrow. The next chapter for Doppelganger Drabbles should be up later today.

The worthless peons and peonettes will sing sometime in the next few chapters or so!


	9. Curls and Couples

I've got a warped idea for a scrubs fanfic now… I've mentioned it in my other fanfic- My Doppelganger Drabbles. If you read this then I highly suggest you read Doppelganger Drabbles because I think it has more humour in it. (Or humor if you're American…Sorry If I do put in any English sayings. I usually say Mother in stead of Mom because I say mum and stuff like that…) Plus it fills in missing bits of the fic.

Thanks to **hooch-is-crazy**, _Mew-Erenaa_ for reviewing! Reviews are my medicine…along with Fanfiction and my guitar.

Enjoy!

* * *

"EWWW! YOU TWO ARE SO…**WRONG **TOGETHER!" GG shrieked at Emma and Todd.

"She needs to loosen up…" Todd said with a small sigh as he watched GG walk away.

Emma nodded slipping an arm around Todd's neck. They kissed passionately for about the sixth time that morning. Most people were very disturbed but at least it made them not say as many sexual comments as usual.

GG sighed running a hand through her hair. She saw Elliot and Ashley staring at each other and walked over.

"Thank god I found you two, do you have any idea where JD is? I've been looking for ages and I haven't found him…" GG explained.

"Nope…" Elliot said slowly as though trying not to talk.

"Haven't…" Ashley said in the same tone as Elliot.

"Seen…"

"Him…"

"You two are really…weird…" GG said with a confused look.

"It's not my fault that he is a weird alien freak who is exactly like me apart from the bajango and boobs!"

"Well it's not my fault that you are like me is it? I don't want someone who is like me with a bajango and boobs or a weird high pitched voice."

"High pitched voice? You practically sound like you are on helium all the time!"

"Well at least I don't have a mole on my but."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Elliot screamed.

Ashley and Elliot kept bickering until it was too high pitched and quick that no one could understand them.

"Thanks for the help…" GG said walking away.

--

"DR COX!"

"Oh for the love of _god _newbie!" Dr Cox groaned.

JD walked up to Dr Cox with a grin.

"Dr Cox have you seen GG anywhere?"

"NEWBIE! Have you noticed anything strange about me?"

"Yes, your curls are really quite curly today." JD said with an admired look.

_I would kill to have curls like those…_

_**JD walks in to sacred heart with a huge grin. His hair met is on his head. Everyone is there in front of him with happy faces. **_

"_**Did it work?" Turk asked who was standing in front of the crowd of people.**_

"_**You tell me," JD said taking off his hair met. His hair was now curled beyond belief, almost forming an afro. **_

"_**Oh my god…You're so hot!" All the girls cooed. **_

"_**JD! If I were you, I would get out of your daydream now. Unless you want Dr Cox to go in to a rant again." GG said suddenly appearing in front of him. **_

"Thank you GG." JD muttered.

"Georgia! As I was saying have you noticed something about me?"

"Apart from your magnificent curls, no."

"I have no followers apart from you Kelly, The devil women aren't here! So would you _puh-lease_ leave me in my few minutes of enjoyment? I bet I already know your answer but I can give you six words if you don't leave…Oh God! My nose is broken!"

"Perrykins!" Dr Fox cooed walking down the hallway towards them.

"Damn it! Newbie leave!" Dr Cox cried feeling very agitated.

JD ran away quickly.

--

"PEONETTES I NEED YOUR HELP!" GG yelled running towards the group of four girls.

"W-w-what?" Tess asked looking very nervous.

"Where the hell is JD?" GG asked feeling very fed up.

"We're not sure…We could sing to you?" Tess said with a small attempt of a smile.

"I'll take a rain check…" GG said walking away. She then found herself lying on the floor with the Waitress grinning down at her.

"Why me?" GG asked to herself.

"It always has to be about you doesn't it?" The Waitress said with a sigh. "You could have read the sign…"

"What sign? You're not even a Janitor!" GG complained with a disgruntled look.

"But I am and I have decided to make her a temporary Janitor." The Janitor explained standing next to the waitress.

"Janitorette." The Waitress corrected.

GG groaned lightly and stayed lying on the floor.

_I wonder what JD is doing…_

_**JD is standing in front of a mirror, running a hand through his hair.**_

"_**When I close my eyes…Curls will appear." **_

_**JD muttered closing his eyes. **_

"Curls wouldn't suit him." GG mumbled. She noticed the Waitress and the Janitor weren't there anymore. She sighed and stood up.

_**--**_

"Laverne! Have you seen-" JD began before Laverne interrupted.

"I haven't seen GG, Q-tip." Laverne said.

"Can you ask Jesus to find her?" JD asked before walking away. He was a bit tired from looking for GG. He had only checked on a couple of patients. Luckily it was a quiet day. He was trying to find someone he knew to ask where GG was. He walked past a couple of interns he knew but he didn't want to ask them. Especially the two people who were sucking each others face off. He then took a step back because he noticed they were a bit familiar.

"DOUG!" JD shouted.

Doug jumped back from Jess and looked at JD with a nervous grin.

"Hi JD…" Doug said with a raspy voice.

"No words…" JD muttered walking away.

I hope that chapter is okay! So we have two couples! Emma/Todd & Doug/Jess. I figured these characters would probably never get any love unless there was someone like them.


	10. The Worthless Eight

I updated a bit later then usual because….

I WENT OUTSIDE!

Hopefully the fluod should be over in a couple of days.

Thanks to **funkypartyweasel** and _keybladeboy_ for reviewing!

I've come up with a summary for My Musicals:

_We all know how crazy JD's daydreams are but when he starts imagining musicals it gets a bit crazier, With Elliot in 50's clothes being the good girl, Jordan being the sly Velma Kelly and… Dr Cox in fishnet stockings being the sweet transvestite? Bring on the musicals. _

At the moment I'm making up the cast lists for the musicals and such (I'm uber excited. I've completed the Rocky Horror Picture Show, Sweeney Todd and most of Grease complete. This is a great excuse to watch a lot of musicals and listen to the songs.)

Anyway on with the story!

**WARNING**

This is quite a short and rubbish chapter! I wanted to wrap up day two because I have an idea for day three.

Enjoy!

(I don't own anything! Apart from my imagination)

* * *

"Whoa! Doug worked fast!" Turk exclaimed after JD told him about Doug and Jess.

"I feel kind of happy for him…He's not much or a looker…" JD said.

"Or a talker…" Turk added.

JD nodded. Doug walked in, rushing towards Turk and JD.

"Speak of the nervous devil," JD said with a slight smile. "Doug!"

"WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO? SHE LIKES ME!" Doug shouted, shaking JD vigorously.

"DOUG!" JD screamed feeling a bit nauseous.

Turk managed to pull Doug away from JD.

"DOUG! Take this as good news! Someone actually likes you for once…" Turk said.

Doug nodded slowly becoming calmer.

"You don't usually get the ladies so take this as luck from god…" Turk continued.

Doug nodded again,

"Yeah…You're right…I should be happy!" Doug said with a smile.

"Thanks Turk, sorry JD." Doug said leaving.

"I'm going to look around for GG again before lunch ends." JD said walking away.

GG had gotten fed up off looking for JD so she decided to stay in one place. So she sat on the floor in the middle of a corridor. It wasn't the most convenient place to sit. Especially if you had two maniacs running around.

"You two okay?" GG asked mindlessly, staring at Elliot and Ashley who were lying on the floor.

"Why are you sitting there?" Ashley asked rubbing his head lightly.

"Well If I stay in one place, JD might be able to find me…"

"Why here?" Elliot asked her voice going high pitched as usual.

"It's where I got the idea…" GG said with a shrug. "I thought you would remember by now! This is like the fifth time you've fallen over…Why are you two so freaked out by each other? I bet it would be fun if you did stuff together…" GG said absentmindedly twirling a loose bit of her hair around her finger.

"Manicure!" Elliot said with a grin.

"I may be like you but I don't have a bijingo." Ashley said with a slight smile.

"We could go out for a drink together?" Elliot suggested.

"Make sure there is absolutely no Abba involved!" GG said loudly and quickly.

"Okayyy." Ashley said slowly. He stood up and helped Elliot up.

"Okay we'll go out later but if you're too much like me I will still freak out." Elliot said.

"Okay." Ashley said with a smile.

"Freaks." GG mumbled when they walked away.

"Yet you're standing on the floor waiting for someone to find you…" Dr Fox said with a slight smirk.

"When did you get here?" GG asked with a confused look.

"Meh…" Dr Fox said with a shrug. "Doesn't matter…Why aren't you looking after patients because," Dr Fox said leaning in closer towards GG. "This is the secret. The reason for being a Doctor is to look after patients, Pesky I know…" Dr Fox said sarcastically.

"I don't know which patients to look after unless I'm with JD." GG explained trying to please her 'mentor'.

"Suck it up." Dr Fox with a light growl. She then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Is she gone?" A voice asked, making GG jump.

"She is almost away Mr Wall." GG said talking to the wall.

A low growl made her aware of whom it was.

"Dr Cox! When did you become a wall?" GG said confused.

Dr Cox walked out of a room near GG and rolled his eyes at her. Without a word he left.

JD was walking around with a bored expression on his face.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?" _JD stopped and turned his head to see the Worthless Peons singing. He smiled slightly at the sight. They weren't _too _bad.

"_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet" _A group of female voices sand.

JD turned his head to the side again and saw the Worthless Peonettes singing too.

"Oh…god…" JD muttered as they carried on.

"_Take a look in the mirror and cry Lord what you're doing to me" _The Worthless Peons carried on.

"_I have spent all my years in believing you but I just can't get no relief, Lord! " _The Worthless Peonettes continued.

"_Somebody, somebody Can anybody find me somebody to love? " _They all sang together.

It was actually quite good. The deep voices and the high voices were in perfect pitch.

"The Worthless Eight." JD muttered walking away.

-A few hours later-

_I had spent a whole day without GG…To be honest it wasn't that much fun and it hurt a bit. Doug had a tough grip…I suppose today was all about getting on with our life's with our doppelgangers…To tell the truth it was quite boring…_

_For some people it was great…_

"We should eh go out for eh dinner or eh something…" Jess said nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"Or get married and have a kid…" Doug said nervously and quickly.

"What?"

"I said yes…Eh I'll pick you up…at eh…Seven?"

"Sure…sounds eh great…"

_For some it was weird…_

"I love your innuendo." Emma said with a smirk, her arms around Todd's neck.

"In _your _endo" Todd said with a small grin.

Emma giggled and kissed yet again.

_Well weird for other people who were around._

JD stood there thinking to himself for a while until he snapped out of it.

_I wonder if GG is okay_

JD thought feeling anxious. What if something happened to her? What if she went out drinking? What if there was Abba involved? JD grabbed his bag and walked outside. He grinned seeing GG sitting in the middle of the parking lot. She grinned back at him and jumped up.

"JD!" She yelled waving her arms.

JD ran over to her and hugged her quickly.

"Where were you?" JD asked.

"Looking for you!" GG exclaimed with a smile. "I think we should get tracking devices."

_**JD is looking at a small screen on his watch. On the screen there is a map of the hospital. A dot is blinking red. JD walks around, not looking where he is going. He walks in to a room and kicks open a green door.**_

"_**Found you!"**_

"_**JD! I AM USING THE TOILET" GG screams**_

_**JD glances round and notices he is in a cubicle in the ladies room.**_

"_**My bad…"**_

"The ladies room smelt nice." JD mumbled.

GG seemed unfazed by his comment. Then a small explosion erupted outside the hospital. It was a tiny explosion in a plant. Luckily no one was near it.

"It set off late." The Waitress said with an upset voice, looking at the exploded plants.

GG and JD exchanged some glances before walking away

_I wish they had never met_

It's an extremely horrible chapter. I'm really sorry. I ran out of food ideas and I think someone stole my brain juice. My Musicals might be up in the next couple of days. The next Doppelganger Drabble is going to be about Elliot and Ashley's trip to the bar. The one after that will be Doug and Jess's date.


	11. Out of a head, In to another

Thank you too **Mew-Erenaa **and _funkypartyweasel _for reviewing! Your reviews are the reason I keep on writing!

This chapter is quite short- Sorry!

Enjoy!

I own nothing! NOTHING! Oh I own a paper cube that is my English homework.

You do not want to ask why.

--

_Day three of the doppelganger invasion. Actually not much has changed, Kelso is still a bully and Elliot is still crazy. We just have an added occurrence in our lives. I'm finding my time with GG most enjoyable…_

"Found you!" JD yelled at the nurse's station.

GG jumped up behind the counters and sighed.

"You are good at this." GG said with a slight smile.

_It was a great day, in fact it seemed like love was in there air…Or at least everyone was getting on. Even Elliot and Ashley._

"Good morning Elliot." Ashley greeted.

"Good morning!" Elliot said back.

They then both proceeded to walk away from each other.

_I think I won't stay in my head today; I'm just going to be normal for once…_

JD looked over at GG and smiled. She smiled back before gazing up at the ceiling.

_Spending time with JD is some of the most fun I've had in a while, I don't think he will mind if I stay in my head a little today. I haven't been doing it a lot since I first came to sacred heart._

GG looked over at Turk, Kitch, Carla and Julio who were all laughing together.

"The happy couples…" She said with a slight sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever be like that." JD said watching them.

"Me either, I don't have a lot of luck in that area. I mean I do date but they always seem to end stupidly. Usually I screw it up…" GG said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Same." JD said with a sigh.

GG sighed again and stood up.

"Let's stop moping and do something fun together outside of the hospital…We could go to lunch!" GG said with a small smile.

"Sure, sounds great." JD said with a smile. He then tilted his head to side and looked up.

_Daydream time! _

GG watched JD as he daydreamed.

"Daydream?" Carla asked GG.

"How did you get there?" GG exclaimed turning around to face Carla.

Carla ignored her but smiled.

"What do you think he is thinking off?" Carla asked her.

"I don't know something to do with lunch maybe…" GG said watching him.

"He's daydreams have gotten longer." Elliot said walking up to them.

"He looks cute…" GG said with a small smile.

Carla and Elliot gasped slightly at her.

"What?" GG asked feeling confused.

"Nothing…" Carla lied with a small smirk.

GG kept her confused expression until JD came out of his daydream.

"Do not order shrimp!" JD said to GG.

GG giggled slightly and nodded.

"Okey-dokey" GG said linking her arm through his.

"Let's work!" JD announced walking away.

Once they were away, Elliot turned to Carla.

"Oh my god did you see that!" Elliot shrieked while Carla nodded.

"The attraction was totally there!" Carla said with a slight smirk.

"She said he was cute!"

"I know Elliot, I was there."

--

_I wonder what Elliot and Carla meant. They both seemed a bit excited by something…I have no idea. Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually…Hey where has JD gone?_

GG glanced around noticing JD wasn't there. This time she wasn't taking any chance. She sat down where she was and waited for JD to return.

--

"TURK! UNHAND ME CHOCOLATE BEAR!" JD yelled as Turk dragged him along.

They got to the nurses station when Turk stopped.

"I have juicy news straight from Carla." Turk said with a slight smile.

"Ooo what is it?" JD asked.

"Apparently when you were daydreaming, GG said you were cute…" Turk said lowering his voice slightly.

"Really?" JD asked not completely sure about.

"100 percent! So when are you gonna get with that?" Turk asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm not sure if I want that kind of relationship with GG…I love spending time with her but as friends, like you and me…" JD said feeling a bit nervous about it.

"More of a reason to go out with her!" Turk said.

"I dunno C-bear…I've got to go before I loose GG again…" JD said walking away. "Thanks for telling me man!"

--

Lalalalala this was a horrible chapter! I am completely sorry! I had this idea but then I got stuck so I changed it and it came out as this!


	12. What a feeling

Thank you too funkypartyweasel and ChaoticPython for reviewing! GG stands for Georgia Green by the way.

**I don't own Scrubs or Aqualung's Brighter than the sunshine.**

Enjoy!

--

_Waiting….Waiting…This is really boring. Where the hell did JD go too? Narnia?_

_**JD looks around cautiously before stepping in to a room. **_

_**He walks out the other side where snow is covered everywhere. A smile appears on JD's face.**_

"_**It's happened!" He yelled out triumphantly. **_

_That daydream could have been better…Maybe I'm loosing my touch. _

GG sighed slightly glancing around. Her face brightened up when she saw JD walking towards her.

_There he is…He looks a bit…stranger…_

"Hey," GG said with a smile standing up. "Where did you go?"

"Chocolate bear needed to tell me something…" JD said with a slight shrug.

"What did he tell you?" GG asked.

"Nothing…important…" JD mumbled walking away quickly.

"Okay," GG said with a confused look.

"Doesn't matter anyway…" JD explained.

"If you say so…" GG said with a small frown.

_Well this is awkward…._

No one talked as they walked along.

"Well this is awkward." GG said with a small laugh.

JD laughed too.

"Sorry about the whole…weird thing back there." JD apologised.

"Forget about it." GG said with a smile.

"Good…" JD said quietly.

_I wonder what's up with JD…He's acting stranger then usual. _

"Black leopard!" GG cried out happily as Kitch came walking along.

Kitch grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away, Leaving JD to look on in confusion.

"I don't like this new game!" GG shouted.

_I __**love **__it_

Kitch stopped near the nurse's station.

"We have something to tell you." Kitch explained.

"Who are we?" GG asked.

Suddenly, Carla and Elliot jumped out behind the nurse's station.

"OH GOD!" GG screamed.

"You said JD was cute!" Elliot cried out earning blunt looks from Kitch and Carla. "Too soon?"

"Uh-huh." Kitch and Carla said, nodding.

"Yeah I did…So what?" GG said with a confused look.

"You said he was cute!" Elliot cried out again.

"Well he is cute!" GG argued.

"What Elliot means is…" Carla began to explain.

"You and JD are perfect for each other!" Elliot said looking like she was about to burst.

"Elliot!" Kitch warned.

"Sorry…" Elliot apologised shutting her mouth firmly.

"You think so?" GG asked looking perplexed.

"Well duh!" Kitch said with a small smirk.

"You are one of the few people around here that doesn't mind his daydreams or how weird he is…" Carla explained.

"He is cute weird!" GG said before gasping.

"Oh my god…"She muttered. "I said he was cute! I keep saying that he is cute!"

"Totally!" Elliot cried out jumping from excitement.

"So you think I should ask him out or something?" GG asked running a hand through her hair.

"Why not?" Carla said with a shrug.

"I have no idea…I mean I love just being friends with him…" GG said trailing off. "I better go back to JD before he leaves or something…thanks…" GG said walking away.

--

"Dude I'm totally freaking out!" JD muttered to Turk.

It was almost his lunch brake when he would go out with GG to lunch.

He was nervous to say the least.

"Just stay calm and relax…" Turk said putting a hand on JD's shoulder.

"Don't screw it up!" Turk said a little harshly.

"Okay!" JD said with a small nod.

Meanwhile JD was talking to Turk; GG was talking to Kitch, Carla and Elliot.

"What do I do?" GG asked in a harsh whisper.

"Act natural but sexy." Carla said with a slight smile.

"Don't say anything weird but be interesting…" Elliot said with a slight nod.

"Be yourself but different…" Kitch said with a small grin.

_Where the hell did they get this stuff? The most confusing way to ask someone out, the best not so helpful book? _

"Great help." GG said sarcastically. She turned around and saw JD. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Shall we get going?" GG asked.

_That's a good start, it's smooth, and it's natural…_

"Absolutely." JD said with a grin.

_Oh that grin is so cute…AH! Not again…_

GG nodded vigorously and linked her arm through his. They began to walk away, arm in arm.

--

"This market place in the best!" JD said with a grin, sitting down at an empty table.

"It looks awesome," GG said smiling. "I'm so going to come here whenever I free time…"

JD nodded and looked at his sandwich he had bought, his stomach rumbling in anticipation.

_How the hell can I find his stomach rumbling cute? _

GG thought with a slight sigh. It was obviously what she was feeling towards JD.

_I totally have a crush on JD._

GG smiled slightly at JD as he ate. He had a happy look on his face and GG found it, cute. GG started to eat some of her lunch, her mind thinking about a certain someone else.

"So…" JD began with a nervous laugh.

_He is so cu- Adorable. There we go new word._

"So…" GG said with a giggle.

They laughed together for a couple of minutes.

"I really enjoy spending time with you…" JD said blushing slightly.

GG blushed too, looking down at the floor trying to hide it.

_I feel like a stupid school girl…_

"Same here." GG said smiling.

"I love-"

_Oh my god_

"-spending time with you." JD said with a smile.

_Oh…I feel so stupid! JD wouldn't like someone like me! We are just good friends…All we will ever be…_

GG frowned slightly but then forced a smile.

"Me too…We better get back to the hospital…" GG said quickly, standing up.

"Oh…" JD said looking slightly confused.

--

"How did it go?" Elliot asked GG excitedly.

They were walking around together while JD got to know Ashley better. That was Elliot's excuse anyway.

"Nothing happened…" GG said in a bored tone.

"What?" Elliot asked with a confused look.

"Me and JD are better as friends. It's all we will ever be…" GG explained with a slight sigh.

"WHAT?" Elliot shrieked making a couple of other people jump. "Sorry!" Elliot apologised before turning to GG with a look.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"JD said that he loved spending time with me, which obviously means that I'm his friend…nothing more, nothing less…" GG said with a small sigh.

"I'll talk to Turk!" Elliot said.

"No!" GG said but Elliot had already left.

"Oh god…" GG cried out with a distressed look.

_All this living in my head stuff has made things worse; I'm going to get out now…_

**--A few hours later--**

_It's nice to be back in my head now…I think living out of my head screwed up things with GG…_

"Vanilla Bear!" Turk yelled out in an angry tone.

"What?" JD asked confused.

"I specifically told you not to screw up!" Turk said in a harsh tone.

"What did I do?"

"You said you love spending time with her!"

"I do!"

"In woman's language that means that you will only be friends!"

"Are you serious?" JD asked with a distressed look.

"YEAH!" Turk yelled.

"I've got to fix things!"

"GG got off about an hour ago…" Turk said with a sad look.

"Oh no…I have to fix things now!" JD said with a sad look.

"You get off in about 15 minutes right? I'll tell Kitch to tell GG to go to the bar and you can meet her there!" Turk said with a small smile.

"SCB You are the best!" JD exclaimed, hugging Turk.

"Dude!" Turk warned.

JD stepped back and nodded.

"Okay I'm going to check up on some patients quickly then leave…" JD said walking away.

--

_What if GG doesn't come?_

JD fidgeted in his seat nervously, waiting for GG. His appletini had hardly been touched. He glanced around, seeing a couple of familiar faces…Too familiar.

"What are you guys doing here?" JD yelled, seeing most of his friends.

"We wanted to get a drink." They all mumbled, apart from Dr Cox.

"Well Janet, I wanted to see you fail miserably yet again in your so called love life although it doesn't contain much love or life."

"Thank you Dr Cox, Really…" JD said with a sad look.

**I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling **

_This song…is oddly fitting to the situation…_

"JD…" GG called walking in to the bar.

JD turned his head and immediately got off his stool.

"GG…" JD said walking up to her. "I like you a lot more then a friend…That's all I can think about at the moment…"

_What did I just say? I really should think about stuff before I say it…_

GG stayed silent but a smile edged on her lips.

"So…" JD began to say with a slight smile.

GG put her finger softly on JD's lips. She put her other arm around JD's neck and smiled up at him. She removed her finger and leaned up towards him. JD leaned down until their lips touched in a soft kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist.

_Awesome_

--

I feel like this chapter is rushed. I was going to spread it out upon two or three chapters but I couldn't think of anything else to put in apart from the main ideas. I hope you like that JD and GG are together. (I hope you don't hate it)


	13. Unlucky

….Lack of authors note due to me being half asleep…

Thank you **to Mew-Erenaa, **_Funkypartyweasel _and _**ChaoticPython**_ for reviewing…

**Mew-Erenaa**: Don't worry, you're forgiven 8D. Yay! Celebration! Hehe, I am rather fond of JD and GG as a couple…mostly because I created it, muhahahaha!

_Funkypartyweasel_: Thank you! I'm glad that you're glad! I'm wondering how many times I can say thank you too you until it gets old and repetitive D.

_**ChaoticPython**_:….CUTE! I'm beyond happy that my OC's didn't come off as Marysues as that was one of my major fears…I have a loathing for Marysues too although they do make the Fanfiction world spin round…OOO Cookie! glomps cookie Yum…

I have a poll on my profile! Go and vote since I kind of need it before the next chapter…

Enjoy!

--

_Life can't really get much better then it is now. I'm happy, job is great and Dr Cox hasn't been shouting at me as much due to him relishing his frustration on Dr Fox…I also have a wonderful new girlfriend…also the smell of bacon is in the air…_

JD looked a bit confused from the smell. He rolled over in bed and frowned when he noticed GG wasn't lying there next to him. He stood up and stumbled out of the bedroom. A grin spread across his face when he saw the source of the smell. GG stood there cooking breakfast in one of JD's shirts. Double surprise.

"Wow," JD said watching her as she cooked.

GG turned her head slightly and grinned at him.

"I'm a woman of many talents," GG said putting the food on four plates. "I also have amazing dress sense." GG said with some sarcasm looking down at what she was wearing.

"I personally like it." JD said with a smile. He edged closer to her as he spoke.

"Well maybe I'll wear it all the time." GG said with a slight smirk.

"Defiantly…" JD mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist.

GG placed her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Aw," Carla cooed as her and Turk walked out of their bedroom.

JD and GG pulled away reluctantly. They both smiled sheepishly at Turk and Carla.

"I'm gonna get changed…" GG mumbled walked off in to JD's room.

JD watched her as she leaved with a grin on his face.

"You marry her!" Turk said in a hushed tone.

JD rolled his eyes slightly and took a plate of food. He walked over to the table and sat down. Carla and Turk followed him, both watching him.

"I'm trying to eat…" JD said with a pained expression, looking at Carla then Turk.

"Tell us about what happened after…" Turk began with a slight smirk.

Carla shot Turk a glare.

"Turk! Don't be so forward!"

"Baby I know you want to know too!"

"That is not the point!"

"Guys!" JD said with a slight smile. "Why don't we just sit down and have breakfast which GG nicely cooked us…" JD offered hoping to regain some peace.

Turk and Carla both nodded and started to eat their food in peace.

"You'll tell me later won't you?" Turk said with a slight smile.

"Turk!"

"Sorry baby…" Turk said while JD nodded to him without Carla noticing.

GG walked out in the clothes she wore last night and grabbed a plate of food.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" She asked with a friendly smile.

The other three exchanged awkward glanced before Carla spoke.

"Tell us about yourself."

--

_After the awkward conversation at breakfast, me and GG set off to work. Luckily most of our shifts are around the same time which means more time together. I don't think anything could dampen our spirit._

JD and GG walked together, hand in hand towards the entrance of Sacred Heart. Both were smiling widely often laughing together.

"You're insufferable." The Janitor said to them as he walked past.

"You're geeks." The Waitress added as she followed the Janitor.

JD and GG looked at each other with confused glanced but both shrugged it off.

"They're crazy." JD said with a slight laugh.

GG nodded and smiled. They both walked in and went to the nurse's station.

"I'll see you at lunch right?" GG said with a small sigh.

"Defiantly." JD said kissing her on the lips before she walked away.

He sighed as he watched her walk out of his view.

"White people…" Laverne said with a slight eye roll.

"You said it girl." Vernon nodded.

JD ignored them and grabbed one of his patient's charts.

_I already miss GG!…How can this be possible? How many hours is it until I see her again?_

JD accidentally walked straight in to Dr Cox.

"Newbie!" Dr Cox said angrily. "I know that you have somehow bagged yourself a girl but that is no excuse to turn in to an even bigger daydreaming girl!" Dr Cox said with a slight glare.

"Sorry Dr Cox!" JD apologised while pushing past him quickly. He let out a sigh as he turned in to his patient's room.

"Hello Mr Dane, How are you- Whoa…" JD said trailing off. He was use to seeing Mr Dane, a male in his late twenties, in bed but he wasn't use to seeing a girl in her early twenties standing next to the bed. She was quite…hot. Blonde hair and light brown eyes. Her lips were the softest pink and her cheeks blushed lightly with the same shade of pink.

_NO! What are you thinking? GG! Think about your totally gorgeous girlfriend…Brown hair, light green eyes, soft skin…I miss her…_

"Dr Dorian?" Mr Dane questioned.

"Oh right, Sorry…" JD said with a nervous laugh.

"This is my sister-"

"I'm Judy." Judy said with a small smile, offering her hand to JD.

JD shook her hand and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Judy…Now Mr Dane…"

"Please call me Russell."

"Okay Russell, Your test results came back and you have developed… Vasovagal Syncope… Can you tell me what you were doing when you fainted?" JD asked him.

"I don't think I was doing anything…What is Vasovagal Syncope?"

"Vasovagal Syncope is when you get episodes of fainting often triggered by something…The sooner we fine the trigger the sooner we can help resolve it and help…It hopefully won't effect your life a lot…" JD explained with a slight smile.

"Thank you Doctor." Judy said with a small nod.

"If you need anything please get a nurse to come fine me…" JD said before exciting the room.

"Doctor!" Judy called out from behind him.

"Yeah?" JD asked with a friendly smile.

"What's your name? It always seems cold whenever I say Doctor…" Judy said with a slight smile.

"JD." JD said with a slight nod.

"JD…" Judy repeated. "I'll remember that." She said before walking back to her brother's room.

_That was…odd_

JD raised his eyebrows in confusion before walking away

--

GG waited in the canteen with a bored look. Ashley and Elliot were rambling on to her but she didn't pay attention. Carla also sat there, also talking. GG sighed and glanced around. She then grinned when she saw JD walked in.

"Finally," She muttered. Her grin slowly turned in to a frown when a blonde walked in and began to talk to JD. "Huh?" GG asked with confusion.

"Who is JD talking too?" Elliot asked.

"I think she is a sister of a patient…" Carla said studying the blonde.

"Why do I feel like punching something?" GG asked with a sad expression.

JD stopped talking to the blonde and made his way over.

"Hey," He greeted, leaning down and kissing GG on the lips. He then took a seat across from her. "What's up?"

"Who was she?" GG asked with a fake smile, not wanting to come off as a needy girlfriend.

"Judy Dane…She's the sister of one of my patients…" JD replied with a slightly confused look.

GG nodded although she wasn't that pleased with the answer. Then her pager went off.

"Damn…" GG said with a sigh looking at the message. "Results are ready…I better go and get them. The result guy doesn't like me and I don't know why…" GG mumbled. She leaned over and kissed JD quickly before walking away.

"Excuse me!" Judy called out to GG.

GG frowned slightly but then put on a fake smile.

"What do you need?" GG asked politely.

"Do you know what time JD gets off lunch? I have some questions to ask him but I don't want to invade on his lunch hour…" Judy asked with a smile.

"I have no idea," GG lied. "But you could just ask another Doctor…"

"Well they aren't really patient questions…If you get what I mean…" Judy said with a slight smirk.

"He has a girlfriend." GG said a bit harshly.

"So?" Judy said with a slight smirk. "I'm quite good at making girlfriends disappear… I'll just talk to him later…" Judy said walking away.

GG watched her walk away with a glare.

"In your dreams…" GG muttered with clenched teeth, walking away.

--

It's a kind of Cliff-hanger! Woohoo! I had to make this chapter unlucky for the characters because it's the thirteenth!


	14. Remember

Thanks to funkypartyweasel, Mew-Erenaa and keybladeboy for reviewing! I would reply to reviews but I'm feeling a bit ill at the moment so please forgive me.

Warning! Worst chapter ever! Short! Annoying! Badly written!

--

"Carla? Julio? Elliot? ANY FRICKING PERSON?" GG screeched running towards the nurse's station.

"Yes thing two?" Dr Cox said with a slight smirk.

"NOT YOU!" GG yelled causing Dr Cox to raise his eyebrows.

"Somebody is Pm-ing!" Dr Cox said in a sing-song voice.

GG glared at him until he walked away.

"GG?" Kitch asked noticing how weird her friend was acting.

"Oh thank god!" GG said with a relieved look. "I really feel like punching something and I need someone to reassure me."

Kitch raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Stupid blonde bimbo bitch from hell!" GG yelled slamming her fist on the counter. Her face then scrunched up in pain.

"Stop being Elliot and Ashley for a second and explain!" Kitch said in a slow voice.

GG nodded and took a deep breath.

"JD has this patient who has a sister and the sister likes JD and told me not knowing that I am JD's girlfriend and said that she can make girlfriends disappear and I'm totally freaking out and I don't know why!" GG said in a rush.

"Breath woman!" Kitch yelled at her.

GG took a deep breath and nodded.

"That's better…Its okay to freak out, this girl sounds like a total bitch…just ignore her, JD really likes you and it's not going to end for that blonde bimbo…" Kitch said with a slight smile.

"You're right, "GG said with a nod. "Thank you…" GG said with a slight smile.

"Has anyone seen Dr Dorian?" Julie asked walked by.

GG quickly grabbed Kitch's arm tightly to restrain herself from doing anything like punching the blonde in the face. GG and Kitch quickly shook their heads while Julie raised her eyebrows at them.

"Okayyy." She said with a slightly amused look, walking away.

"DUDE!" Kitch yelled pulling her arm away from GG.

"A little too hard I'm guessing?" GG said with a pained look.

"Just a little." Kitch said sarcastically.

--

"C-Bear!" JD called out to Turk. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, What's up vanilla?"

"I'm not sure…I mean it could be something…but it's probably not…"

"Dude…"

"I felt GG was a little…off at lunch…I mean we were only speaking together for a minute but still…"

"You want me to find out what's going on?"

"You're awesome!" JD said hugging Turk.

"Don't worry about it man." Turk said with a grin before walking away.

"Carla!" Turk called out to Carla who was talking to Julio.

"Yes baby?" Carla said with a smile.

"Why is GG a off?" Turk asked.

"What?" Carla exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"Well JD thought that GG was little off at lunch…"

"Oh…" Carla said with a slight sigh. "She's a little wound up about…Julie Dane…."

"Oh…" Turk said with a slight smile.

Carla shot him a glare.

"Sorry…So GG thinks that JD is in to Julie?"

"No!" Carla said looking at Turk with disbelief. "Julie defiantly likes JD so GG is feeling like Julie is a threat…"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Not even close…"

--

GG leaned across on the nurse's station counter, glaring at Julie who was talking to a doctor.

"I want to rip her head off…" GG muttered.

"Who?" Dr Cox asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't do that!" GG exclaimed jumping back. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't…I really don't…The television is broken in the Doctor's lounge so I'm looking at your pathetic drama as entertainment…please continue…"

"I really don't like you…" GG said with a glare.

"So why do you hate Miss big boobs over there?" Dr Cox said looking over at Julie.

"Because she is a soul sucking annoying person who wants to take my boyfriend!" GG blurted out.

Dr Cox raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter…"GG muttered with a slight sigh. "I'm just overreacting with the whole thing…"

"This is one of my rare moments of actual advice to help you in your dramatic life so just listen…" Dr Cox began to say. "It seems like Priscilla has finally found someone who he might not screw up with, Might being the main word…" Dr Cox said with a pained expression.

"So?" GG asked with a confused look.

"I doubt Newbie would just give up on that for one random girl…" Dr Cox said with a slight shrug. He then began to walk away. "Remember that…"

--

GG stood there in the middle of the hallway, staring at JD and Julie talking. It was obvious Julie was flirting, flicking her hair and laughing at every other word JD said. GG chewed on her lip lightly, trying to think of something to do. She could just walk away or cause a scene. Both sounded pretty good in her mind. She sighed slightly as she continued to watch them. JD didn't seem too sad to be there nor did he seem too happy. She titled her head to the side slightly as though to look at them in a better angle.

Suddenly, GG found herself walking towards them.

"JD!" GG called out with a smile.

JD turned his head and smiled at GG. GG walked straight at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. She heard Julie gasp and she could guess that the expression on her face would be priceless.

After what felt like hours, GG pulled away and grinned goofily at Juliet. JD did the same.

"Sorry, Did I interrupt?" GG asked with a small smirk.

"No," Julie said sounding and looking very confused. "I'm gonna check on…" Julie said trailing off and walking away.

"You're amazing." JD said with a grin.

"Wonder woman in disguise?" GG asked with a smile.

"Way better then her…" JD said putting his arms around her waist.

"For the record, you're better then superman and batman put together…" GG said with a grin.

JD's head tilted to the side.

GG giggled softly at him and pulled him close in a hug while he daydreamed.

--

Worst…chapter…ever

I seriously could not think of anything else to write! The next chapter will be far better. I'm doing the trapped somewhere for 24 hours idea next then the Halloween party. The next few chapters should be up during the week. The Halloween chapters will probably be posted in the same day because I'm going on holiday for five days with no internet! But I shall be bringing my laptop so when I'm bored (Which I will be) I will write!


	15. Trapped?

**_Mew-Erenaa_, Funkypartyweasel, _keybladeboy _and **Jesssss** you rock like Pop Rocks. Thank you for reviewing and generally lifting my spirit with every review. Its two days until I go on holiday with no internet (D8) but hopefully I will have two or three chapters up by then since I have no school. I will hopefully have two chapters out on Halloween but it depends if I find time to write on the holiday since I will be doing holiday things and revising for Chemistry (Which I have redeemed myself in). On Tuesday I had French (Bottom group, Yay for me...I do not understand the French language, Too many rules for my liking) and in French we had to write lonely heart type things so me and my best friend wrote one for JD looking for someone like Elliot and Elliot looking for someone like JD! Twas fun thinking of what JD looks for in a girl...Also we made Elliot say she was sensitive. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**PS Lady Macbeth is psychotic and deserves to go to a first rate mental home...**

_It's a rare thing to have all your friends have the night off from the hospital. Usually there are at least two people on call. In celebration of our free time, we went out to the bar for some general relaxing which most of us needed. It had been a bit hectic at the hospital. I had rarely seen GG so we were taking this free time to catch up on things..._

"I'm going to vomit," Dr Cox declared watching JD and GG with wide eyes. "I feel a headache coming on too..."

"Shush," Carla scolded playfully hitting Dr Cox's arm. "It's nice to see two people caring about each other..."

"Does he really have to suck her face off? Or does Shelia want to make her lips all nice and pouty like Angelina?" Dr Cox said with a slight smirk.

"No need to get jealous Per-Per," Jordan said sitting down next to him with Dr Fox. They had found a new friendship which made Dr Cox extremely agitated. "I'm sure you'll get a guy like that someday..."

Dr Cox growled slightly before downing his scotch.

JD finally broke apart from GG's lips and grinned at her.

"Hey," JD said grinning goofily at her.

"Hey," GG replied also grinning goofily.

They quickly went back to making out.

"Baby!" Turk whined at Carla.

"Turk! You'll be able to hang out with JD later just leave him be!"

"I hate you!" Turk said like a small child.

Carla glared at him.

"I love you sweetness." Turk said with a slight smile.

Carla smiled back.

"I'm gonna get Kitch before she starts to destroy the place..." Julio said standing up.

Everyone else turned to the scene. Kitch was dancing on the dance floor. The problem was that she was dancing a bit too wildly, knocking everyone out of the way with the Safety dance.

"Seems something Turk would do," Carla said with a snort turning to Turk, yet Turk was nowhere to be seen. "Turk where are you?" Carla asked turning around. She then saw him dancing with Kitch. "What an Idiot." Carla muttered.

"What do you think he is thinking off?" Jordan asked Dr Fox as she watched Dr Cox deep in thought.

"He is thinking of nicknames for Kitch?" Dr Fox joked.

"Shanti?" Dr Cox mumbled out loud.

"I was just kidding." Dr Fox said with a surprised look.

Many hours later, almost everyone was at least tipsy except for Dr Cox who had a stomach made of iron.

"Back to JD'S!" GG announced loudly with a grin. "He has got a wide Abba selection! I've seen it!"

Dr Cox smirked at that new piece of news.

"I think we should leave...I can't see the bartender anywhere anyway...or anyone else." Carla said walking towards the exit. She pulled on the handle and it broke off. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" Everyone else asked in mumbles.

"The door handle broke off!" Carla said with a frown.

"Are you sure?" Dr Cox asked with a frown.

"No this is just a piece of candy in my hand- Of course I'm sure!" Carla irritably said. She pushed against the door to try and open it but it wouldn't budge. "We're trapped!"

"Nooooo," GG said with a sad expression. "Evil door of doom!"

"Girls, Calm down!" Dr Cox said to all of them. "We have usual technology called electricity so there for we can use the phone!"

As though fate was against him, the lights suddenly flickered off along with the jukebox.

"Ooopsie..." GG slurred holding on to JD tightly.

Dr Cox turned on his lighter, illuminating everyone's faces lightly.

"Since the power is out we need to find candles or anything else we can use as a light source." Dr Cox said.

"I've got a candle!" Elliot announced pulling out a candle from her bag.

"So do I!" Ashley said pulling out a candle from his pocket, smiling at Elliot.

"Why do you have candles?" JD asked rubbing his hands over his chest.

"Handsy..." GG giggled.

"For emergencies!" Elliot said as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ashley nodded at her while Dr Cox rolled his eyes.

After ten minutes of searching they found five candles. Dr Cox lit them all and placed them around the bar area. GG and JD still remained the most drunk, providing entertainment for everyone else. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey! Let me in to my bar now you punks!" A loud angry voice shouted.

"We would if we could! The door handle broke off!" Carla shouted back, equally as angry.

"Fantastic!" The bar owner shouted sarcastically.

"Be useful and go for help!" Dr Cox yelled letting his anger get the better of him as usual.

"Keep your panties on!" The bar owner shouted, walking away.

"Only liked that guy for the alcohol..." Dr Cox grumbled taking a seat next to Jordan.

"You shouldn't be so aggressive!" Carla said angrily.

"I think everyone should calm down and be happy!" GG announced but everyone ignored her.

"You didn't help either!" Dr Cox said with a snarl.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Turk said stepping in front of Carla.

"EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY!" GG yelled from the top of her lungs. She walked over to everyone. "HAPPY!" She yelled straight in Dr Cox's face.

"GG..." JD said trying to calm her down.

"H-A-P-P-Y!" GG yelled pushing JD away from her. "Whoops got carried away!" GG said with a giggle, pulling JD towards her.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	16. Annoying Times

"I should _nawt_ be scared of her..." Dr Cox muttered, watching almost fearfully at GG who was singing loudly and dancing on a table.

Jordan, Dr Fox and Carla all exchanged glances with smirks. Dr Cox rolled his eyes at them and sunk back lower in to his seat.

"How long does it take a guy to find help?" Dr Cox complained, tilting his head back.

"HAPPY!" GG yelled at him with a glare.

Dr Cox nodded vigorously so that he didn't upset her any further.

Jordan, Dr Fox and Carla all giggled at him, amused at his behaviour.

"I don't feel so good..." GG said with a frown. "To the toilets!" She announced, running to the toilets.

"Too many tini's..." JD slurred, still feeling handsy.

Dr Cox groaned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"It's almost been two hours...I swear when this guy gets back I'm gonna-"

"Happy!" GG yelled from the bathroom.

"I hate her..." Dr Cox muttered with clenched teeth.

* * *

Almost three hours had passed and there were still no signs of help. GG had gotten over her 'happy' stage and had chosen to sleep. JD was still a little tipsy but was not going handsy on himself or anyone else- Which everyone was thankful for. Nearly everyone was sitting down, either talking or sleeping except Kitch and Turk who were creating a new dance much to Carla and Julio's annoyance.

"Big shiny stupid head..." Carla muttered with her arms crossed.

"Frizzy haired idiot..."Julio muttered with his arms crossed.

"Stupid Puerto-Rican and Dominican gossips..." Dr Cox muttered with a slight smirk.

Julio and Carla glared at him.

"Stupid obnoxious," Carla began to say loudly.

"Curly haired, annoying," Julio carried on.

"Big headed, moron." Carla and Julio said together with grins.

"Happy...all should be calm and happy..." GG mumbled in her sleep.

JD smiled at her, stroking away a bit of hair in her face. He put his arm around her and GG snuggled in to him.

"I'm gonna puke," Jordan and Dr Fox both said together with disgusted faces.

"Evil witches..." JD mumbled.

* * *

"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR SOMEONE TO FIND HELP?" GG complained loudly.

Almost four hours had passed and everyone was irritable.

"What about happy?" Dr Cox said with a small smirk.

"POODLE HAIRED POODLE!" GG yelled pointing her finger at Dr Cox.

* * *

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves..." Dr Fox began to sing with a smirk.

"Jordan Godzilla Sullivan you shut her up right now!" Dr Cox said with an annoyed look.

"I know a song that will get on your nerves!" Jordan joined in with Dr Fox.

Dr Cox groaned and sunk back in to his seat. Soon everyone joined in apart from Dr Cox. After ten minutes of singing, Dr Cox stood up with a pissed off look. He walked over to a table and flipped it over out of anger. Everyone stopped singing apart from Jordan and Dr Fox.

"Per per, stop attention seeking!" Jordan said with a smirk.

* * *

"It's been five hours..." Carla said with an annoyed look. "I'm going to kill that guy when he comes back!"

"I second that!" Dr Cox said raising his hand.

"We could attack him all at the same time like a pack of cats..." JD said with a slight smile.

"Real manly description there Amy..."

"I mean a pack of really viscous, manly cats!" JD said with a hard manly look. "Grrr..."

* * *

"700 bottles of scotch on the wall, 700 bottles of scotch!" GG and JD sang loudly.

"Girls stop with the singing! Even if you do get lessons you will still be shot down by Simon Cowell when you go on _Pop Idol..."_ Dr Cox complained, wiping a hand over his face.

"But I put the scotch in the bottles just for you!" GG whined while JD nodded.

"Well if you could get me some _actual _Scotch then I will bare your singing...Somehow I drunk all of the scotch in the bar..."

"GG, if you please..." JD said with a grin.

GG grabbed her bag and pulled out a bottle of scotch from it. Dr Cox raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What the hell?"

"I knew it would be useful!" JD said passing the liquor over to Dr Cox.

"This is very creepy but thank you newbie..." Dr Cox said before he started to down the liquor.

* * *

"Baby!" Turk yelled out happily.

"What is it Turk?" Carla asked half asleep.

"We have finished the locked in dance!" Kitch cried out happily, hugging Julio.

"Great..." Carla said with no enthusiasm.

"Everyone watch!" Turk said pulling Kitch to the dance floor.

"First the huge amount of singing and now this? God why do you hate me today?" Dr Cox complained.

Suddenly a huge knock was heard throughout the bar.

"Help!" GG yelled out, running to the door. "Hello?"

"Stand back!" A male voice warned.

GG stepped well back and after a lot of banging, the door fell off its hinges, revealing a group of firemen.

"Hello boys," Jordan and Dr Fox said with a smile.

"Let's go back to our homes and get some sleep before we have to work!" Carla said pushing her way out of the bar.

"Yeah we have at least three hours or so..." GG said with a small nod.

"Ladies, we have half an hour..."Dr Cox said pointing to his watch.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey guys, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!" The bar owner said with a smile.

Suddenly everyone glared at the bar owner.

"I've got a great idea of how to use up that half an hour..." Dr Cox said with a smirk.


	17. Halloween!

_A/N: This is set four weeks after the trapping incident and I apologise for the time jumps but I didn't want to have this chapter filled with meaningless bits. _

"Three days until Halloween guys!" JD announced with a smile.

Everyone else looked bored except Turk, Kitch and GG.

"We need costumes!" Turk said wrapping an arm around Carla.

"Any ideas?" Kitch asked wrapping an arm around Julio's neck. She leant down and kissed Julio on the cheek.

"We should have a theme..." JD said looking deep in thought.

"How about Doctors and Nurses?" Carla said with fake enthusiasm. "Then we don't even need to find costumes!"

"Baby!" Turk whined. "You don't joke about when we are talking 'bout Halloween, Holler?"

Carla rolled her eyes and carried on filing folders.

"Animals?" JD suggested.

"Remember when we did that in college?" Turk said with a pained expression.

"That poor duck costume..." JD said with a shake of a head.

"Halloween movies!" Kitch said with a grin while everyone else shook their heads.

"Too cliché..." Turk explained while Kitch nodded.

"We could go as superheroes and heroines...Like Superman, Batman, Wonder woman and Cat woman...There's loads if you include X-men and stuff like that... "GG suggested with a slight shrug.

Kitch and Carla looked at her with a confused look.

"I went through a comic book phase when I was younger..." GG explained.

"Oh." Kitch and Carla said with a nod.

"It's perfect!" JD said leaning down, kissing GG on the cheek.

GG smiled but didn't giggle like she usually did.

"Are you feeling okay?" JD asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit hormonal at the moment and I don't want to lash out at you or anything... "GG explained with a slight shrug.

"Aw." JD said hugging GG tightly. "How about we rent a movie tonight and get some pizza? Have a total relaxed evening..."

"I would love to but I have some other stuff to do..." GG explained.

Both Carla and Kitch raised their eyebrows watching GG and JD with interest.

"What stuff?" JD asked.

"You know, stuff...purffunnapaa..." GG said looking down at her feet.

"Okay..." JD mumbled, obviously hurt. "See you all later at lunch..." JD mumbled walking away.

Carla elbowed Turk in the ribs.

"OW! Baby!" Turk exclaimed.

"Girl time!" Carla exclaimed pushing him away. "Shoes!"

"Shoes..." Turk muttered walking away along with Julio.

When the boys were out of sight, Carla and Kitch immediately looked at GG.

"Before you start probing me for information, Should Elliot be here to...probe?" GG asked, not looking Carla or Kitch in the eye.

Suddenly Elliot came running past, stopping next to Carla and Kitch.

"I'm here!" Elliot said panting heavily. "Let's probe!"

"That is unnatural..." GG said with wide eyes.

"What's with the coldness?" Carla asked.

"What stuff are you doing?" Kitch asked.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" Elliot asked smiling at the bracelet on GG's wrist.

Carla and Kitch both looked at Elliot with disbelieve.

"I don't mean to be cold and the stuff I am doing is personal! I got the bracelet at the stall over on Fourth Street ..." GG explained walking away quickly.

Carla, Kitch and Elliot didn't let that stop them, they quickly followed her.

"You better explain more!" Kitch said.

"I'm feeling like being by myself! Leave me alone!" GG said running away.

* * *

"Welcome to the meeting of costume decisions for Halloween!" JD announced at the lunch table.

"WOO!" Turk shouted out with enthusiasm.

The others looked less then amused.

"So let's start out with the male costumes..." JD said looking at Turk and Julio.

"I bags Batman!" Turk said quickly, slamming his fist on the table.

"Damn it!" JD said in defeat.

"I bags Superman!" Julio said with a grin.

"Double damn it!" JD said in more defeat.

"Spiderman?" Carla suggested.

"I'm not keen on the whole spider thing...plus I already went by the costume shop and they don't have a costume in my size..." JD said looking upset.

"I'll be Spiderman!" Ashley said taking a seat at the table.

"What about Wolverine?" GG suggested in a quiet tone.

"Awesome!" JD said with a grin.

GG smiled slightly at him.

"Now for the ladies..." Turk said looking at the girls.

"I want to be Catwoman or Storm...I think I look like Halle Berry right?" Carla said looking at everyone.

"Go as Catwoman! She's so much sexier then storm..." Turk said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna be Superwoman! Then I will match with Julio." Kitch said with a smile.

"Who do think I should be? I need to be sexy but not slutty..." Elliot said with a thoughtful expression.

"You could be Wonderwoman? Or an X-Men girl? Like Kitty or Rogue..." Ashley said with a shrug.

"Wonderwoman sounds awesome! Thank you Ashley!" Elliot said with a grin.

"Who do you want to be?" JD asked GG.

"I dunno..." GG said with a shrug. "Probably just some X-Men girl like Rogue...I just have to dye a streak of my hair..." GG said with a slight smile.

"Are you okay?" JD asked her with concern.

"Perfect..." GG said with a forced smile. She leaned in and kissed JD on the lips before leaving.

"Do you guys know what's up with GG?" JD asked everyone else.

"We tried to find out but she didn't tell us..." Kitch said with a sigh.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong..." JD said with a depressed look.

"Bambi it's not your fault! GG's obviously just dealing with her own stuff..." Carla said patting JD on the back.

"Yeah, I guess..." JD said glumly.

"What's up?" Jordan asked taking a seat along with Dr Fox.

"Nothing." Everyone else said.

"Do you want me to bitch and moan at you until you die? I don't have anything better to do." Jordan said.

"GG's been acting a bit weird..." JD explained.

"Since when has she not been weird?" Dr Fox asked with a slight smirk.

"We don't know what the problem is and we're worried about her..." Carla explained more.

"Nothing like a challenge." Jordan said getting up.

* * *

GG was in ladies toilets, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked red from tears.

"Come on, suck it up..." GG said to herself.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked appearing behind her.

"Witch!" GG yelled, jumping from shock.

"Why have you been crying?"

"I haven't, I've had an allergic reaction..."

"From what the sucky soaps?"

"Yeah..."

"Want to tell me the truth?"

"Why should I? It's not like you know me?"

"Your friends are worried about you..."

"I just need some time alone..."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons..." GG said walking away.

_A day later_

"Halloween party tonight!" JD said with enjoyment.

"Woo!" Turk yelled out with a grin.

"How is the GG thing going?" Carla asked JD.

"Not good, I phoned her last night but she didn't pick up...I mean a few days ago I had the perfect life. Good job, Good friends and a perfect girlfriend but now I only have two of those things..." JD said with a sigh.

"I feel you man." Turk said patting him on the back.

"I'm sure it will all be solved soon." JD said with a hopeful look. "Have you got your costume?"

"Hells yeah!" Turk said with a grin. "I'm gonna be the best black batman there has ever been..."

"Has there ever been a black batman?" JD asked.

"I have no idea..."

_At the bar...._

"Party!" JD yelled out with a grin.

The bar was packed with loads of dressed up people ranging from animals to super heroes.

"Dr Cox!" Carla called out while being watched intently by Turk. "Where's your costume?"

Dr Cox rolled his eyes and pulled away his jacket slightly to reveal a sticky label saying 'God'.

"You came as god...how original..." Carla said with a slight smirk.

Jordan appeared beside Dr Cox with a drink.

"Original has never been his thing..." Jordan said with a smirk.

"Jordan I think it's time you take off the mask it might scare people..." Dr Cox said.

"Ha-ha, like I said- not very original..." Jordan said pulling Dr Cox away.

"Carla, do you think I look okay in this costume?" Elliot asked looking down at her costume.

"You look hot Elliot." Ashley said smiling at her.

"Thanks! You look awesome in that outfit!" Elliot said looking at Ashley's Spiderman costume.

"How are you two not together?" Carla muttered.

"Have you seen GG anywhere?" JD asked looking around.

"Sorry Bambi..." Carla said with a sad expression.

JD sighed.

"I'll get the next round of drinks..." JD said walking over to the bar.

"JD!" GG said walking over to him.

"Hey!" JD said with a smile. "What do you want to drink?"

"Just water thanks..." GG said with a smile. "You look just like Wolverine..."

"Thanks..." JD said with a small smile.

"JD...I need to tell you something..." GG said taking a seat.

"What?" JD said also taking a seat.

"I'm sorry for acting like a bitch for the past couple of days...I've just been a bit hor-"

"Monal...I understand..."

"There's something more to it though...JD I really like you and I need you to not freak out or anything..."

"GG I really like you too...What's wrong?"

GG took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant..."


	18. Pregnant!

Hello my amazing readers! At the moment I'm ready to fall down and sleep but I really want to write so I bring you this chapter! I've been watching Scrubs and Friends to try and capture the surprise pregnancy mood. Thank you too Jesssss, Manxscrubnut, Funkypartyweasel and Mew-Erenaa for reviewing! Enjoy!

This is set in season four.

* * *

"I'm pregnant..."

_Oh god…_

"JD?" GG asked with a pained expression. "I know this is huge but please talk to me…"

"How?" JD said with a confused expression.

"Well when a male and a female get together and have sex then sometimes it leads to pregnancy…"

"I mean…we used protection…"

"I think we've learnt from _Friends _that condoms are only 98 % effective…" GG said with a sigh.

"Is it defiantly mine?"

"Defiantly."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I took twelve tests so I defiantly have a bun in the oven…."

"How did you have enough pee for twelve tests?"

"You do not want to know…"

_**GG is standing next to a pond, stretching and warming up. She turns around and a hump is on her back. She goes down on all fours and starts to drink from the pond. She stops drinking after a couple of minutes and stands up. **_

"_**I think that's enough water me to pee twelve times…"**_

"That was disturbing…" JD muttered.

"Hi, you're back!" GG announced sipping from a glass of water. "This is my third glass by the way…"

"So how long was I gone for?"

"About twenty minutes or so…" GG said with a shrug.

"Wow…" JD said.

"Yeah…"

"So…You're pregnant…" JD said with a small nod.

"Indeed…" GG sighed. "How do you feel about it?"

"I'm…not sure…" JD said honestly.

"Oh…" GG said glancing down at the floor.

"Yeah…" JD said awkwardly.

"This is…awkward…" GG said with a nervous laugh. "I think I'm gonna go…"

_I knew I should have told her to stay and talk it out but honestly, I couldn't bring myself to say it…instead I just let her walk away….I am so screwed._

* * *

_After GG left I left too. I couldn't enjoy the rest of Halloween after the bombshell that was my unborn child. All kinds of questions were running through my head. How would I cope as a father? What do I have to offer to a child? Would I still remain with GG?_

"Scooter!"

_Damn it._

JD turned around cautiously and was met with the face of the Janitor.

"What?" JD asked irritably.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Scooter…" The Janitor said with a glare.

"I am Scooter!" JD said with a confused look.

"I named my monkey Scooter… "The Janitor explained as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Monkey?" JD questioned.

The Janitor pointed at something behind JD. JD turned around and saw the Waitress holding a small monkey. The Waitress waved at The Janitor and glared at JD.

"Why Scooter?" JD asked purely out of interest.

"After the band…the monkey seems to like their music." The Janitor said with a small nod.

"Okay…" JD muttered walking away.

_I couldn't help but think that Scooter the Monkey was going to come up again later…_

Suddenly JD crashed in to someone.

"Oh god, I'm sorry…" JD apologized to the person. "GG?" JD asked.

"Hey JD," GG said with a small smile.

"Sorry…" JD apologized again.

"Don't worry about it…" GG said with a slight nod.

"So…" JD began to say.

"Yeah…" GG said with a small smile.

"I better…"

"Yeah me too…See you later." GG said walking away.

JD sighed and walked along to the nurses' station where Turk and Dr Cox were.

"Vanilla Bear! Where did you go last night?" Turk said upon seeing his best friend.

"It's a short but very life altering story." JD said.

"What's got your panties in a twist Maggie? Ran out of your favourite shampoo or has that cute jock you've got your eye on kissed one of your best friends?" Dr Cox asked with a slight smirk.

"Something a lot bigger then that…" JD said trailing off in to his own world.

"Could you be more vague?" Turk asked with a slight smile.

"I've got a lot on my mind…" JD said not really wanting to pry in to it.

"Like what? You can tell your chocolate beat can't you?" Turk said with a slight pout.

"Could you two be more married? When are you gonna start pushing out your annoying children?" Dr Cox said loudly.

Turk ignored him and carried on asking his best friend.

"Come on vanilla bear! What's happening?" Turk asked.

_I'm not whether it was Turk's questions or Dr Cox's child comment but I cracked…_

"GG's pregnant." JD said casually as though he was talking about something normal.

"What?" Turk practically yelled.

People looked at him with a weird look.

"I mean what?!" Turk said in a quieter tone.

"GG is pregnant with my child…"

"Oh my god!" Turk screeched.

"I'm gonna leave you girls alone…" Dr Cox said having only heard Turk's screeching.

"What are you going to do?" Turk asked JD with a concerned look.

"I have no idea…I don't know whether we are going to keep the baby or get rid of it…It's so…confusing" JD said with a sigh.

"Do you want to keep it?" Turk asked trying to figure out the solution for his friend.

"I have no idea…" JD said taking a seat on the counter.

"Well I know a game that we can play so that you can decide…" Turk said with a slight smile.

"The 'this or that' game?" JD asked.

"Holler!" Turk said with a grin.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep,"

"Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Vanilla,"

"Gilmore girls or happy days?"

"Gilmore girls,"

"GG or Elliot?"

"GG,"

"Dr Cox or Elliot?"

"Dr Cox,"

"DUDE!"

"I don't mean it in that way! Carry on!"

"Scrubs or Lab coat?"

"Scrubs,"

"Medical or Surgical?"

"Medical,"

"Keep or lose?"

"Keep…"

"Wow," Turk said with wide eyes. "You're gonna be a father…"

"I might not...It's up to GG…whatever she wants I want…" JD said rubbing a hand over his face. "Why can't this be easier?"

"This is just life…" Turk said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go and work…Might keep my mind clear…" JD said walking away.

* * *

GG walked down the hallway with a pained expression. It seemed like everywhere she looked was associated with babies. She had three pregnant patients and had seen a few babies around. She had no idea what she was going to do. She didn't know if she wanted to keep the baby or lose it. She didn't know if she would be able to cope. It was so confusing.

"GG!" Elliot called out.

GG inwardly winced at the sound. She knew how obsessed Elliot was with babies and Elliot somehow had baby sensing powers.

"Hey…" GG called out in a fake cheery voice.

"Where were you last night?" Elliot asked.

"I was there for about half an hour by the bar but I didn't feel like sticking around…"

"Oh…" Elliot muttered.

She sniffed the air a couple of times with a confused look.

"Is someone pregnant or are my senses way off?" Elliot asked.

GG just shrugged.

Elliot raised her eyebrows and continued sniffing the air.

"Elliot what are you doing?" Carla asked walking by with Kitch.

"I thought you knew Elliot…" Kitch said with a slight smirk,

"I swear someone is pregnant near here…" Elliot muttered glancing around. "Are you?" Elliot asked Carla with a smile.

"I wish! I don't think Turk is ready for that yet." Carla said with a shrug.

"I'm pregnant!" GG cried out unable to keep the information in any longer.

Elliot, Carla and Kitch gasped and started screaming loads of words.

"How are you pregnant?" Elliot asked her.

"Do I need to go in to details?" GG asked instantly regretting telling them.

"I think she means that you use protection right?" Carla said.

"Condoms are only 98% effective…" GG said with a slight sigh.

"It is JD's right?" Kitch asked while GG nodded vigorously.

"What are you going to do?" Elliot asked.

"I have no idea…I'm so screwed…" GG said with a light groan.

"Do you want to keep to the baby?" Kitch asked placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"I think so…I don't want to have an abortion…I think…" GG said with a sigh.

Kitch wrapped an arm around her best friend and pulled her in to a hug.

"It will all be okay…" Kitch said trying to calm GG.

"I suppose…" GG muttered.

They pulled away from their hug and smiled at each other.

"You're pregnant!" Elliot cried out grinning.

"Yes I am!" GG said with a smile. She then gasped.

"What?" Carla asked quickly.

"I…I know what I want…" GG muttered. "I gotta find JD…"

* * *

"Why can't this be simple? Like…lunch…I mean I got a sandwich and it was simple…" JD muttered, poking his lunch around.

"Newbie!" Dr Cox called out, taking a seat across from JD.

"Dr Cox!" JD said with a smile. "What brings you to my table?"

"I have heard from your chocolate girlfriend that GG is pregnant…"

"Yeah…" JD said poking at his food.

"Well this is quite a miracle. One girl knocking up another girl…"

"Thank you Dr Cox…" JD said sarcastically.

"So what are you going to do with the little bastard?"

"Why do you care?"

"TV is broken again…"

"Who keeps breaking it? And I'm not sure what me and GG are gonna do with the baby…"

"Yawn…" Dr Cox said getting up.

"Nice to speak to you too, Dr Cox!" JD said with a slight sigh.

JD continued to pick at his food until GG came and sat down across from him.

"GG…Hi…" JD greeted awkwardly.

"Hey…" GG said with a slight smile. "Have you thought about…our situation?"

_Hell yes_

"A little bit." JD said with a slight shrug.

"Me too…I've got an idea though…" GG said with a shrug.

"Really? What?" JD asked.

"Maybe we could…keep the baby?" GG said with a slightly pained look.

"Maybe…" JD said with a slight shrug.

"Yeah…" GG said with a slight sigh.

"I think I need more time…Don't you?" JD said with a small smile.

"Yeah…Why the hell not." GG said getting up and walking away.

"Damn!" JD said poking his food with a knife.

He got up and ran a hand over his face before walking away.

* * *

_Now I have to deal with the thought of having a baby and I have to deal with a pissed of pregnant girlfriend. _

JD was in the parking lot, trying to clear his head and think.

"Scooter!" The Janitor called out.

"Damn monkey…" JD muttered turning around. He watched at the Janitor walked around with the Waitress, calling out for the monkey.

"Scooter!" The Janitor called out to JD. "Have you seen Scooter?"

"No…" JD called back.

"Damn…" The Janitor muttered.

"Over there!" The Waitress called out, pointing to the top of the lower roof.

The monkey stood there, shivering from fear.

"We're coming to get you Scooter!" The Janitor called out, running over.

JD raised his eyebrows and watched The Janitor and The Waitress. The Janitor called out to the monkey, almost comforting it. The monkey edged closer to the edge, nearing towards the Janitor. After a couple of more shout outs to the monkey, the monkey jumped off the edge and in to The Janitor's arms.

"He's okay!" The Waitress cried out happily, stroking the monkey's head fondly.

_I didn't know if it was because I took a couple of minutes to think about something else then the baby or the way that the Janitor and the Waitress were treating their monkey like a child but I knew what I had to do. _

JD ran in to the hospital, pushing people out of the way as he went. He rushed towards the nurses' station where GG was. GG turned around and smiled slightly at him.

"Hey…" GG greeted.

JD wrapped his arms around GG's waist and kissed her passionately.

"Let's keep the baby…"JD whispered as they pulled away from each other.

GG grinned at him and nodded.

"We're having a baby." GG said happily.

"We're having a baby!" JD repeated grinning.

"You're having a baby!" Turk cried out at them from a small crowd of people that were watching them.

Everyone started to cheer while GG and JD giggled and laughed together.

"I love you," JD said to GG with a grin.

"I love you too." GG said before kissing him again.


	19. The Unknown Thoughts Of Kitch

**Thank you to manxscrubnut, Funkypartyweasel, Mew-Erenaa, Hooch-is-crazy and 45214 for reviewing! Oh my gawd! Over 50 reviews?!?! AWESOME! Thank you my reviewers and readers, It means so much to me that people are actually reading this and reviewing!**

**It's been a good week! I saw the season eight promo picture! JD WITH FACIAL HAIR?...I think he looks quite cute actually but still! I saw a comedian live on Thursday night and it was amazing! He's name is Lee Evans and it was just hilarious. **

**Anyway, I wanted to explore some of the other OC's in this chapter because mostly all the latest chapters have revolved around JD and GG and I often feel bad for missing out the other characters and OCs. **

**Warning! The first chapter isn't as comical as the others. In fact it's a lot more emotional. I've wanted to write a more emotional piece but I haven't had the idea to write a one shot or story. I hope you still like it!**

_Lately, my life has been awesome. I've got an awesome girlfriend,_

"Ergh, I don't feel like eating this bacon anymore...Do you want it?" GG asked pushing forward a huge plateful of bacon towards JD.

_Dr Cox hasn't been so mean towards me, my friends are awesome. It's just been...great...in fact I feel like I have no stories to tell..._

JD walked along a hospital corridor, daydreaming about a unicorn of some kind when-

BAM!

"Whoa! I'm sorry Kitch!" JD apologised.

"Don't worry about it." Kitch said picking herself up from the floor. "Not a scratch on me!"

JD nodded while he walked away. Kitch let out a sigh before walking away.

_Why doesn't he bother to talk to me? I bet it's because I'm black...nah he is best friends with Turk. It seems like no one has bothered to get to know me apart from Turk. _

Kitch sighed again as she walked past the nurses' station where Carla and Julio were laughing together.

_I don't even get to see Julio much anymore! Anytime I'm free, He is working or he's with Carla. It's like he is married to Carla now! I think I'm just stressed about everything. Nobody cares though; I just put on a fake smile and get on with my work. No one knows how hard it is for me. I don't have a rock to lean on anymore. Julio is never there. No one sees my sadness. No one sees the stress._

Kitch frowned slightly as she read the surgeries she was going to do.

_That was obvious. Nearly all the surgeries I'm doing are Appendectomies- One of the easiest surgeries there is. _

Kitch sighed lightly and leant against the wall, running a hand over her face.

_The last few surgeries I have had...I screwed up on. A couple of patients even died. It's been...horrible. _

"Kitch are you okay?" GG asked walking by. She looked concerned.

_Oh great_

"I'm just peachy." Kitch replied with a slight smile.

_It's been a bit awkward between me and GG ever since she became pregnant. Me and Julio were the only ones that knew why. _

"Hey, It's been like forever since we have hung out," GG began to say with a smile. "We should totally have a Gilmore girl's marathon! We could invite JD and Turk too!" GG said with a grin.

"Sounds awesome!" Kitch said with a grin.

_Fake enthusiasm, Fake grin, It's all going well..._

"Awesome." GG said walking away.

_Every time I saw GG she just screamed, Pregnant. Sure her bump hadn't appeared yet and she was only experiencing some morning sickness yet she just had that glow. The 'to be mother' glow. I envied it. _

Kitch began to stroll down the hallways, not doing anything in particular.

_It seems ever since I changed hospitals, my life has been getting worse by the second. I'm happy for everyone else of course. GG had finally found a boyfriend, Jess had finally found a boyfriend and Emma had finally found a boyfriend. Is that all it is nowadays? Relationships? It seems mine is going down the toilet. I use to have a strong connection with Julio. We use to laugh together and have fun. Now I just find myself more alone than ever. Yet everywhere I turn there are people. I suppose it all started to go downhill a few months ago... I was so...happy. _

_I was pregnant._

_I __**was **__pregnant._

_It had only been eight weeks in to the pregnancy. I was over the moon. I hid it away from friends, just waiting to surprise them. I had been glowing. Everything was completely and utterly perfect. I knew what I wanted to call the baby. I chose a unisex name. Jayden. It was perfect. Strong for a boy yet sweet for a girl._

_Perfect._

_Me and Julio were planning on telling everyone. We wanted to do something special like giving them buttons with 'Number One Auntie' or 'Number One Uncle'._

_It didn't happen._

_**The light was gone. **_

_It was only meant to be a harmless check up._

_**The light was gone.**_

_We were supposed to be happy at the healthy foetus we were looking at._

_**The fricking light was gone.**_

_The small bean like blob should have had a light. _

_**The light was gone**_

_There should have been a light, signalising the baby's heart beat._

_There was no light, no heartbeat, no baby, no birth,_

_Nothing. _

_Miscarriage, I hate that word._

_I couldn't remember much after that. I remembered tears and sadness along with a whole crap load of guilt. I couldn't look Julio in the eye. I just kept apologising. He told me I was being stupid with apologising- That it wasn't my fault. But ever since then, I know it's my fault_

_I failed. I failed being a mother even before my baby was born. _

_I failed._

_I failed. _

_I failed._

_It's not fair. _

Kitch let out a groan, pressing her forehead against a wall.

"Babe?" Julio asked with concern. "You okay?"

Kitch nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Absolutely."

_I'm being fake but it works. As long as everyone else is happy, I'm fine. _

_No point dwelling on the past._

"I gotta go," Julio said with a sigh while Kitch nodded. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kitch said walking away.

Julio watched her leave and then sighed. He began to walk away with a sad expression.

_When did me and Kitch get so cold with each other?_

**I hope you liked the chapter! It is dedicated to a woman named Kelly, Aka Novelle 360. She is a blogger who suffered a miscarriage but now has a gorgeous baby girl. She is an extremely talented writer and a funny one at that. If you want to check out her blog, Here it is:**


	20. The Unknown Thoughts Of Julio

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers: manxscrubsnut, 45214, keybladeboy and Mew-Erenaa. Today I went on a school trip- Boring as no scrubs! But one thing came out of it; I planned the next few chapters! I know the stories, I know the plans, and I know the scrubisms! Yes, I know all. I just want to clarify a few things and also share some of my plans:

-In this chapter and the last one, GG is 8 weeks pregnant. In the next few chapters are separated by four weeks usually but I will put how many weeks pregnant GG is at the start.

-I apologise for not included a lot of the minor characters. The past few chapters have been very JD/GG centric but I just got in the moment.

-I am going to try and get the chapters more like a Scrubs episode with mini storylines along with a main one. Don't worry; it's not going to change anything. It's going to make it better!

-The next few chapters may start to become lengthier due to the plot ideas I have.

-Thank you especially to keybladeboy who has offered a great idea that I'm going to use because it's fantastic. Full credit to Keybladeboy.

-This chapter is short due to no ideas. I'M SO SORRY!

Anyway, on with the chapter

----------

_When did me and Kitch get so cold with each other? _

_I know all marriages go downhill at some point but that's usually after a couple of years. We haven't even been married a full year yet. Ever since the...miscarriage it hasn't been the same. We haven't had the connection we had so long ago. I use to be a nonstop talker while she would try and keep me quiet now I don't talk much. I just listen to Carla all day long. I mean there is nothing wrong with talking to Carla but I want to spend time with my wife once in a while...Yet even if I do have time, I never spend it with her. It's just all gone...rubbish. _

_Kitch never speaks anymore but I can't blame her. I can never blame her. I love her too damn much. I didn't blame her when she booked the wrong band for our wedding. I didn't blame her when she spilt wine all over my favourite shirt. I didn't blame her when...she had the miscarriage. She thought it was her fault. I told her it wasn't. I knew it wasn't. _

_I knew it was my fault._

_I should have made sure she didn't work too hard. I should have made her relax. I should have...done something. I knew in the pit of my stomach it was my fault._

_I didn't help anything with our relationship after that. I didn't try to mend it. I didn't relax. I didn't sit down and talk. I just worked, worked to the point of exhaustion. Then one of my co-workers recommended a psychiatrist. She noticed how much I worked. I immediately refused but after a while of thinking and working, I decided one measly appointment couldn't hurt._

_But it did._

_It hurt more than a punch._

_The psychiatrist opened my eyes to the truth._

_My child was dead but I had no one to blame._

_I couldn't blame anyone._

_It was just life._

_Stupid life. _

_All I needed was one appointment. One hour of sitting down and talking. The psychiatrist suggested I should talk with Kitch._

_It never happened._

_I couldn't find the right words to ask Kitch. It all came out with something stupid. _

_I was just...alone. _

_Then weeks turned in to months and still we haven't talked._

_We just say a quick conversation if we're with anyone or a quick 'I love you' when we cross paves in the halls. It was just so messed up. I could fix it with one talk but I just can't. I can't find the right words. It's not like anyone notices. They're wrapped up with their own stuff. _

_I feel bad most of the time. I can see how hurt Kitch is. I know every fake smile or laugh she has. I know how much she looks hurt whenever she sees GG._

_It's just all hurt. _

_I can't fix it._

_I'm the worst person in the world. _

Julio walked down the halls, mumbling words every now and then. Unknown to him someone was watching, someone with a lot of power.

"Caught!" The Waitress cried out appearing in front of Julio.

"What the-"

"You're troubled." The Waitress said with a wiseful nod.

"What? I'm not troubled!"

"Everyone else may not see it but the person who no one interacts with knows everything...aka me." The Waitress said with a slight smile. "I'm going to help you..."

"Whatever you are thinking stop! Don't interfere with my life or anything!" Julio said with a furious look.

"Try and stop me...To the braintrust!" The Waitress said walking away.

Julio swore under his breath as she walked away.

_Life sucks._

_----------------  
_

*slaps face* you know all the other times I said this is the worst chapter ever and so on. Well this one actually is. I just...couldn't think of any ideas. I hated the way I ended it but I felt it was necessary. Please review, criticism and all.


	21. Brain Trust

You know when I said I would have finished My Musicals by now? Well that was complete and utter

*BEEP*...Yeh, I'm lazy. I have also not planned a lot more but I think I have a good enough reason (Check my profile). But I'm glad I took a break because now I'm excited to start writing again. Anyway, the holidays are coming soon! Woot! Unfortunately, I don't have any special fan fiction Christmas ideas. Thank you to She'sAManic, Keybladeboy and Funkypartyweasel for reviewing! Big huge thanks to manxscrubsnut, For sending me an extremely nice PM (I'm so sorry for not replying to it yet, Things have been pretty hectic)

GG is 9 weeks pregnant in this chapter. This chapter is quite short because I just wanted to post something for everyone. Enjoy!

P.S There are two new polls on my profile! Please vote!

_Sometimes life can really take you by surprise. Sometimes it's to do with your work life..._

GG walked along the hallway, clutching a clipboard to her chest. Suddenly she slipped on a puddle. She winced, expecting to fall on the ground but instead a pair of arms grabbed her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Janitor?" She questioned as she stood up straight. "Why?"

"You're pregnant..." The Janitor said with a shrug. "No need to hate the child...yet..."

"Thanks...I guess..." GG said walking away with a confused look.

_Sometimes it's to do with your appearance..._

"Carla, I need a man's opinion with a feminine touch..." Elliot whined to her friend.

"Here!" Ashley said sitting down opposite from Elliot.

"You rock!" Elliot said with a grin. "What do you think of my bangs...honestly?"

"Honestly?" Ashley said with a sigh. "They're...They're..."

"Hideous? Disgusting?" Elliot said on the verge of tears.

"Cute," Ashley said with a smile. "But they should be put back a bit more slightly. They would be practical and better looking..." Ashley said with a shrug.

"Great idea!"

_And sometimes, If you're unlucky enough, It's to do with your whole life..._

"They're doing what?" Kitch yelled at Julio, causing many odd looks her way.

"That stupid brain trust thing..." Julio sighed.

"Why?"

"Something to do with us..."

"What to do with us?"

"How the hell would I know?" Julio snapped.

Kitch stayed silent and awkwardly stood there. Julio sighed and wrapped his arms around Kitch.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot," Julio apologised. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it..." Kitch said softly, pulling away. "I'm going to find that damn waitress and stop this stupid thing."

Julio forced a smile as Kitch walked away. He turned around and yelled in surprise.

"Carla!" Julio said loudly, his eyes wide in surprise. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"I was not sneaking..." Carla said with a look. "What I want to know is what is going on between you and Kitch!"

Julio sighed. "It's a long story..."

----

Meanwhile, In the canteen...

"Welcome to the first official meeting of the Brain Trust at this hospital," The Waitress declared with a small smile. "We have very important matters to discuss but I think it would be nice if we had a little time to catch up with each other..." The Waitress said with a small nod.

"I went to Canada with my mother a couple of months ago." Tess said with a smile.

"That's great, Weird Surgeon?"

"I was thinking about having surgery on my boobs but I think they're great already." Emma said looking down at her breasts with a smile.

"Disturbing, Nervous girl?"

Jess was looking over at another table. At the table there was The Janitor, Ted, Todd and Doug.

"Jess! Stop looking at the other brain trust, They are our enemies!" The Waitress said with a glare.

"B-but Doug!" Jess whined.

"Stop complaining about your hook ups and look at the big picture." The Waitress said, getting frustrated.

"Where's the big picture?" Emma asked looking confused.

"It's imaginary,"

"Then why are we looking at it?"

"It's a figure of speech..." The Waitress said with a sigh. " We need to come up with a solution to help Puerto-Rican Murse, and Dancing Surgeon..."

"You mean Julio and Kitch?" Jess asked looking slightly confused.

"I prefer my nicknames to be honest..." The Waitress said with a shrug. "Anyway, We need to think of a solution...Ideas?"

"Strippers," Emma said with an enthusiastic grin.

"How would strippers help?"

"I dunno, but why do you need an excuse for strippers?" Emma asked looking confused.

"Okay, No more talking from you...Any other ideas?"

"Teddy Weddy..." Tess muttered with a smile, looking over at the other table.

"Women, Control your hormones please!" The Waitress said loudly, banging a fist on the table.

"Waitress!" Kitch yelled walking in to the canteen. "Stop what you are talking about now!"

"Dancing Surgeon! Why?" The Waitress asked, folding her arms.

"Why are you doing this stupid brain trust thing?" Kitch asked crossing her arms in an intimidating way.

"To discuss things..." The Waitress said with a shrug.

"Something to do with me and Julio?"

"I believe that came up on the agenda..."

"Just stop whatever you are doing!" Kitch said fiercely before softening slightly. "Please."

"Of course Dancing Surgeon..." The Waitress said with a sympathetic nod.

Kitch then walked away.

"So, Any ideas?"

Like I said, short. I'm actually kind of pleased with this chapter (No more negativity!). More to come soon next week.


	22. Brain Trust continued

I'm back! I might be updating as much as last time but hopefully once a fortnight. I was going to write this earlier but my Microsoft word trial ran out so I had to download all over again blah!

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and who has reviewed/alerted this story. It's...amazing xD

----

Carla stood there, her mouth opened in an 'O' shape. Julio had just told her all about his problems and for once, Carla was lost for words.

"Carla?" Julio asked, waving a hand in front of her face but he got no response.

"What happened to her?" Elliot asked, stopping by the nurses' station.

Julio replied with a shrug, looking over some folders while waiting for Carla to return to normal. Elliot raised her eyebrows up in surprise but then shrugged and walked away.

"Whoa..." Carla said, returning to her normal state.

"Welcome back," Julio said while flicking through folders, "Have a nice time?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Carla asked getting in to 'The Carla from the block pose'.

"It's private business." Julio said automatically.

"You should have told me, it's obvious you haven't been coping!"

"If it's so obvious then why didn't you know it?"

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"Lovers spat?" The Janitor said, 'mopping' the floor.

"Lurch, why don't you get out of here before I put that mop up somewhere not very nice?" Carla said with a fierce stare.

"Noted." Janitor said, briskly walking away.

"Good one." Julio said with a forced smile.

"You know I'm here if you need any help right?" Carla asked placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Of course I do." Julio said with a small smile.

Kitch walked pass with a frown on her face. As she saw Carla and Julio her frown deepened. She quickly put on a fake smile.

"Hey guys...what's going on?" Kitch asked.

"Nothing much...how did the confrontation with the Brainless Trust go?" Julio asked while Carla pulled away her hand.

"Not well. I told them to stop whatever they are doing but I doubt they will." Kitch said with a shrug.

Carla studied them closely, her hands placed on her hips.

"Well I better go and leave you two alone," Carla said walking past Julio. As she walked past her tone became harsh and it came out as a whisper. "Hug her! Talk to her! Do something." She whispered to Julio before leaving.

"Crazy..." Julio muttered before hugging Kitch tightly.

"Hey, what's this for?" Kitch asked with a slight smile.

"Do I need a reason?" Julio asked with a small chuckle.

Just as they were hugging, JD walked past with a nine week pregnant GG.

"Awww!" GG cooed as she saw them. "It's been a while since I've seen them like that."

_Unfortunately I could not be happy like GG since I knew her hormones were going wild at the moment. She was getting more stressed and her mood swings were starting to show. One moment she was happy the next..._

"Why do people always stare at me?" GG whined, looking like she was about to cry. "I'm only pregnant for godsake! My belly isn't even big yet!"

"Maybe they're looking at how pretty you are..."

"Shut up!" GG said, stopping. "Stop giving me crap to feel better!" GG said looking furious.

"Banana hammock!" JD declared with a frightened look.

"You're always so weird-I love it. " GG said, leaning towards JD.

JD put his arm around her and smiled as they walked past Ted and Tess.

"He's got great hair...I wish I had hair..." Ted said with a frown.

Tess smiled slightly at him and patted him on the back.

"I wish my hair was straighter..."

Tess and Ted both sighed before they were greeted by Dr Kelso followed by Dr Betty Jackman.

"D-dr Jackman!" Tess squeaked, instantly feeling insecure. "W-what's u-up?"

"Stop stuttering." Dr Jackman said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir- I mean Doctor." Tess said, sweating quickly.

Dr Jackman rolled her eyes before turning Dr Kelso.

"Bob stop being an old fool and tell them about Hardman." Dr Jackman said impatiently.

"Okay old whore, "Dr Kelso said turning to Ted and Tess. "Mr Hardman will be coming by the hospital in a couple of hours for one of the patients. All we ask is for you not t be complete idiots...what am I saying? We have no chance." Dr Kelso said with a loud laugh.

"Mr...Hardman?" Ted gulped. "George Hardman? Oh no...I'm going to have to see my counsellor... "

"The best lawyer in town?" Tess said looking near to a mental breakdown.

"Yes, that's the one...good luck!" Dr Jackman said with a high pitched laugh, close to sounding like a witch cackle.

------

I'm going to leave it there before I lose interest. I'm pretty proud of the chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters more episode like. It is hard trying to involve a lot of characters though, It's like double the regular scrubs cast. I have a week off school! Hallelujah! I plan to try and add more chapters on My Musical which I have now change the name too. It is now just Rocky Horror and Scrubs. I hope to do the other musicals some other time but as a seperate story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'm really sorry about all the stops and breaks I've had.


	23. Mop them

Sorry about the reviewing system. I think it's kinda stupid how you can't review a chapter twice. To be honest I'm getting tired of this story. I love it but I just feel so bored writing it. It's become more of a chore then fun. I'm not going to rush to end it but it may end soon. I did plan to end it soon anyway. If I end it and leave it for a while I might come back to it for a sequel but I might not. I just don't want this story to have 70 chapters or whatever.

Anyway enjoy! I dislike this chapter. It was rushed. I'm just sick of the whole Julio and Kitch storyline I set up. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better.

-----

The Waitress was no in the best of moods. No one was helping towards the brain trust. She felt like she was alone in her gang. She let out a growl of frustration.

"Janitor!" She called out spotting him.

"Yes?" He said, leaning slightly on his mop.

"I am in need of your assistance...interested?" She said raising her eyebrows slightly.

"What does it involve?"

"Finding some people and talking some sense in to them..."

"Can I mop them?"

"Mop them?"

"Shove them with my mop?"

"Sure, why not!" The Waitress said with a grin.

"I have grown to like you." The Janitor said with a slight smile.

"Same here! Now follow." The Waitress said walking away.

---

"What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?" Ted shouted again.

"Maybe this is a dream...no in my dreams my hair is blonde and straight..." Tess muttered looking distressed.

"What's up with them?" Jordan asked as she walked to the nurses' station.

"Everything?" Dr Fox said with a smirk. "Anyway have you talked to Per-per yet?"

"Yes and he absolutely hates the idea!" Jordan said with grin.

"Hallelujah! See you at dinner!" Dr Fox said walking away.

"Breakdown girl!" The Waitress called out happily, The Janitor trailing along behind her.

"Y-yeah?" Tess asked looking scared.

"Braintrust. Now." The Waitress said.

"Sorry but I can't! George Hardman is coming to this hospital soon!"

"Who?"

"The best lawyer in town." Tess said, beginning to shake slightly.

"Who cares? Come on! Braintrust." The Waitress said with a slight smile.

"Sorry." Tess apologised.

"Mop her?" The Janitor asked.

"Maybe later." The Waitress said with a sigh. "It seems as if I will have to do this by myself."

The Waitress began to walk away with the Janitor by her side. She was trying to search for Julio and Kitch so that she could solve their problem. She wanted to show her brain trust that she didn't need them, she could do stuff by herself!

"Hey!" The Waitress called out seeing Julio and Kitch.

"Great..." Kitch said with an eye roll.

"You two need to sort out your problems. It's breaking you apart and I can tell you still love each other. It's clear. Everyone can see. "The Waitress said looking at Kitch and then Julio. "Well that's all I wanted to say." She said before walking away.

"That was strange..." Julio said raising his eyebrows.

"But true...I hate her." Kitch said with a sigh.

"Do you want to go out tonight? Just the two of us. Or we can stay in and rent a movie..." Julio said trailing off.

"Stay in. I would like that." Kitch said with a smile.

"I love you Kitch..." Julio said smiling slightly.

"I love you too."

----

"Three...two...one..." Ted said looking down at his watch.

"Why is he counting?" JD asked Tess.

JD, GG, Ted and Tess were standing at the front entrance.

"George...Hardman...Is...Here..." Tess said in between sharp breaths.

**The doors opened and crashed against the walls. A man in his late fourties walked in, his shoes making loud noises as he walked. He had sleek black hair. He winked at a couple of girls as he walked which made them swoon. He stopped in front of Ted and Tess and with one finger pushed them both over. **

"**The name is Hardman...George Hardman."**

JD shook his head slightly as he came out of his daydream.

"Sweaty number one and sweaty number two, where is the whiny money keeper?" George asked as he walked up to Ted and Tess.

"What?" Tess squeaked out.

"Where is the patient requesting for the best lawyer in town?" George asked rolling his eyes.

Jordan and Dr Fox walked past and stopped.

"Jordan, this is my husband George Hardman." Dr Fox said with a slight smile.

"Doppelganger to Jordan?" GG asked looking at JD with a frown.

"God created two? Why is he punishing us?" JD asked frowning.

-------------

That is the end of this story kind of thing. Like I said, short and rushed. I just really couldn't think of anything better to write. I just wanted this plot line out of the way a bit so I could create a better one.


	24. Surprise!

Weeeeeeeee. This is how cool I am. I have uploaded 75 disney songs on to my Ipod. Yup, totally cool. Anyway, I'm looking forward to the chapters I'm going to write. They will be a bit funnier and warm hearted rather than sad and depressing. Thank you to keybladeboy, Funkypartyweasel, Sobo113 and manxscrubsnut for reviewing! You're the people that keep me going.

In other news, I'm ill. Again. I get ill often. I got a cold from my mum, who on top of having chemo got a cold. She's doing better though!

Enjoy!

PS. Did anyone else freak out when was down for three days? I mean, no one could log in! Dx

Italics = Narration

Bold & Italics = Flashback

---

_Today is going to be a wonderful day. It's going to be a great day!_

JD walked down the hallway with a smile on his face.

"Watch out!"

JD slipped on to the floor before bouncing back up.

"I warned you." The Janitor said 'mopping'.

"Thank you." JD said sarcastically, briskly walking away.

_GG was now 12 weeks pregnant which meant the first scan. We were both excited if not a bit scared. GG's bump was beginning to show but she was a bit scared of people thinking she was fat._

GG walked down the hallway with a smile on her face.

"Dr. Green!" A nurse called out.

"Hi, I'm pregnant not fat." GG said with a smile.

"I...know." The nurse said looking confused.

"GG!" Ashley called out walking over.

"I'm pregnant not fat!"

_It was surprising how well the pregnancy was going. All though GG had mood swings they weren't always too bad. Morning sickness hadn't really been an issue either. To be honest, GG was dealing well._

"Hello, handsome!"GG said linking arms with JD.

"Hey shweetums." JD said kissing GG on the cheek.

"Puke." George said rolling his eyes.

"Down boy." Dr Fox said with a smirk.

_George was...frightening. He and Jordan really did seem like brother and sister. Dr Cox was suffering a lot. He had to deal with Jordan, Dr Fox and now George. I heard the dinner they had together didn't go well..._

_**Dr Cox, Dr Fox, Jordan and George sat at the table together. Jordan and Dr Cox sat together on one side of the table while Dr Fox and George sat at the other side. Jordan and Dr Fox were talking nonstop while Dr Cox and George stared at each other. **_

"_**So..." George said.**_

_**Dr Cox remained quiet. He leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed.**_

"_**You gonna talk Per Per or are you just gonna brood?" George questioned with a smirk.**_

_**Dr Cox groaned and rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Well Georgie, what do you want to talk about. How about how you're a lawyer. How did you become a bastard then?"**_

"JD!" GG said tapping him on shoulder.

"What?" JD asked.

"You kinda zoned out. We're here now. You know for the scan." GG said with a slight smile.

"I've gotta stop doing that." JD said with a sigh.

_20 minutes later, GG was lying down holding my hand. We were both looking at the picture on the screen in front of us while the Doctor talked us through the scan. _

"Now if we move it around here..." The Doctor said gliding the probe over GG's stomach.

"You can see the baby...oh..." The Doctor, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh?OH?" GG practically screamed looking distressed.

"No no, it's not a bad Oh..." The Doctor said looking slightly confused.

"What is it then?" JD asked looking slightly worried.

"Well you see those two circular shapes there," The Doctor said pointing to the screen. "Congratulations. It's Twins!"

"Oh." GG said, her eyes widened.

A thump sounded in the room. GG looked to the floor where JD had fainted.

"He'll be up in a second." GG muttered, looking back at the screen.

"So...twins. So that's like giving birth twice in a small amount of time. That's like a lot of pain multiplied twice." GG rambled on.

"You could look at it that way..."

"That means I'm going to get twice as fat and its going to cost a lot. That means like two nannies too if I want to carry on being a doctor! That means-"

"Breathe!"

GG calmed down and took deep breaths.

"Huummmapsshhh..." JD said sitting up. "What happened?"

"Remember, Twins." GG said.

"Oh...right...So...Twins..." JD said. "I think I'm going to just lie down once more..." JD said before fainting again.

--------

Eh, quite short but I wanted to end it there. And yes I've had this planned since I made GG pregnant. I have the genders and names sorted out too.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Twins?

Well I have a totally good explanation for why I haven't updated. You see, I was abducted by aliens who made me do all their work. Then I escaped by throwing water in their faces but then the whole world was overrun by zombies so I had to save the world. Then my laptop broke. But now I'm back! With the full Microsoft works instead of a trial. Anyway, I'm hoping to finish the fic soon. I have loads of ideas for different fandom's which I want to work on but I also have thoughts for the scrubs fandom too.

I hope the conversation later isn't confusing!

----s----c----r----u----b----s----

JD and GG, after the appointment, walked along the corridor both looking uncomfortable. GG kept looking down at her stomach every couple of seconds while JD fiddled with her hands.

"So...Twins..." GG said shrugging.

"Yep, twins." JD concluded with a nod.

Yet again silence settled between them. It wasn't until they arrived at the nurses' station that the silence was lifted.

"Vanilla bear, how did it go?" Turk asked, grinning at his best friend.

The grin soon turned in to frown when Turk noticed how down his vanilla bear looked.

"What's wrong?" Turk asked, becoming concerned. After all something could be wrong with the baby.

"What's wrong?" Carla repeated, also noticing the bad atmosphere.

"Nothing's wrong..." JD said shifting uncomfortable.

"Everything is fine!" GG said with a fake grin.

"You could say it's twice as good as we were expecting..."

"Yep, twice as good."

Carla raised her eyebrows and went in to the Carla from the block pose. Her hand was placed on her hip and her other hand was up in the air, pointing.

"Mmmmhmmm?" Carla said, her lips pursed.

"You're going to do the boy meeting, girl meeting thing again aren't you?" GG said with sigh.

"Hells yeah!" Turk said.

Turk whistled and soon the boys where there. JD was pleased to see Dr Cox, Julio and Ashley but was less pleased seeing The Janitor there. The boys whisked JD away to the cafeteria, while Carla called on the girls.

"Why do the boys get the cafeteria where they can sit? I'm the pregnant one here!" GG said crossing her arms.

"So..." Carla began, crossing her arms.

"_What's up?" Turk asked JD._

"Nothing..."GG said with a shrug.

"_Then what's with the sad face Gina?" Dr Cox said, taking a sip from his coffee._

"Yeah, what's with the sad face?" Elliot said.

"_Well...." JD said sighing. _

"Well what?" Kitch said placing her hands on her hips.

"_It's...twins..."_

"Whoa!" Dr Fox said with a slight chuckle.

"I have a twin...and a triplet..." The Waitress said with a nod.

"Sure you have...What am I meant to do?" GG said with a panic.

"_Calm down dude. It's just like having two children...just at once." Julio said, frowning slightly._

"Exactly! It's two births! It's a lot more money! I'm not sure...if I'm mature enough for that."

"_Of course it's gonna be scary! But...you can't stop it...." Ashley said._

"You're just going to have to deal with it. You have us. You know we'll help with anything..." Carla said with a slight smile.

"_We're gonna be there for you dude!" Turk said grinning at his friend._

"I love you guys!" GG said with a smile.

-----

"Isn't it weird how grown up JD is going to be?" Elliot said to Carla as they ate lunch together.

"JD grown up? I don't think it will ever happen!" Carla said with a smirk.

"GG is going to put on a lot of weight though, especially since she's kinda skinny when she is normal." Elliot said, eating her sandwich. "I wouldn't be able to cope with that. Also my ankles would swell up to the size of Canada."

"Isn't going to be weird, having two mini JD's or GG's around?" Carla said with a slight smile.

"Imagine having twins with JD...." At exactly the same time, both Carla and Elliot's head turned upwards slightly and they sunk in to a daydream.

_**Carla was lying in a hospital bed, her hands on her fully swelled up stomach. Another contraction came with another wave of pain. Carla hissed and winced before screaming out.**_

"_**Where the hell is JD?" She screamed to the nurse next to her.**_

"_**Dr Dorian is with Dr Turk at the moment. He'll be right here." The nurse said, offering a smile.**_

"_**Always with Turk, always! It's like they're married instead of me and JD!" Carla ranted just as JD ran in.**_

"_**Hey sweetie, could I have a dollar?" JD asked.**_

"_**WHAT?!" Carla screamed.**_

"_**A-a dollar." JD stuttered.**_

"_**Here I am, about to have your twins and you want money?" Carla said, her eyes narrowing.**_

"_**There's a machine with a toy gorilla and Turk said I wouldn't be able to get it but I know I will." JD said quickly, inching away from Carla with every word. **_

"_**John Dorian I am going to KILL YOU!"**_

_***A few hours later***_

"_**Congratulations, you have twin boys!" The doctor said as she handed the twins to JD and Carla.**_

"_**What should we call them?" Carla said, smiling down at her children.**_

_**Suddenly, JD and the two twins head's turned upwards to the left, their eyes looking up as well.**_

"_**Oh god no!" Carla said realising all of them where day dreaming.**_

Carla gasped as she came out of her day dream. She looked over at Elliot who was still daydreaming...

_**Elliot was sitting on the couch, JD's arm around her. They were watching some show on TV when two young children walked in to the room. They were identical twin girls, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. **_

"_**Jelliot, Eldee! How are you okay?" Elliot asked her children.**_

"_**I was playing with the building blocks and a fly came in and landed on them so I screamed but Eldee called me a baby so then I cried and she said sorry and then I swatted the fly but then it went in to my mouth so I kept coughing and coughing until Eldee hit me on thebackandthenIcouldn'tbreatheandEldeehitmeagainandIwasfinesothenwecamedownhere-!"**_

"_**BREATHE!" JD shouted causing Jelliot to stop talking. **_

_**Jelliot breathed deeply and smiled once she could breathe okay. **_

_**Eldee on the other hand was daydreaming away, unable to tear herself away.**_

"_**Eldee! Eldee!" Elliot shouted until Eldee came out of her daydream.**_

"_**Banana hammock!" Eldee shouted.**_

"Oh my god." Elliot gasped as she came out of her daydream. "Let's never do that again."

"Agreed." Carla said, drinking her water.

Turk and Dr Cox came by and sat down at the table.

"Why are you sitting here?" Elliot asked Doctor Cox.

"I know it's hard to use that thing you call a brain Barbie but if you look, there are no other places and I'm hungry."

"Hey baby, what's up?" Turk said kissing Carla on the cheek.

"Nothing much. We were talking about JD and the whole twin thing."

"We imagined what it would be like if we had JD's twins...it was horrifying!" Elliot said shuddering slightly.

"What about GG's twins? That would probably be as bad...." Carla said with a shrug.

Turk had not heard what Carla had said, due to falling in to a day dream...

_**Turk was holding on to JD's hand as he was giving birth to the twins.**_

"_**Almost there dude, almost there!" Turk said as he felt his hand slowly go numb. "V-Bear you're holding my hand a little tight...OH MY GOD! Dude!"**_

"_**Sorry c-bear." JD gasped, letting go off Turk's hand.**_

"_**Oh my god, I think it's broken!" Turk whined. "You do not know how much pain I'm in."**_

"_**OH REALLY TURK? REALLY?" JD screamed. With one last push, the last baby was out.**_

"_**Congratulations, you have twin girls!" The Doctor said handing the twins to JD and Turk.**_

"_**Awwwwwww." JD said looking at them. "It was so worth it."**_

"_**My hand really hurts!"**_

"_**Turk! You are a father now."JD said with a smile. **_

"_**Look at our little mixed race children." Turk said smiling. "What should we call them?"**_

"_**I don't know but maybe you should stop daydreaming before this gets weird. I mean how is me giving birth even possible?" JD asked with a smile.**_

"_**Well you are a bit feminine sometimes..."**_

"Turk?" Carla said as Turk came out of his daydream.

"See you later!" Turk said as he rushed off.

---

_Today...was a mixed day. In some ways it was wonderful, in others it was stressful. In the end, I think it was great..._

"We're doing it. We're really doing it." JD said, wrapping his arm around GG's shoulders.

"We're having twins...I love you JD." GG said kissing JD on the cheek.

"I love you Gee." JD said smiling.

"We need to start getting some stuff, like baby stuff. Double the amount of baby stuff. Plus we need our own apartment. We can't live with Turk and Carla after all. Plus we need to start going to birthing sessions or whatever they're called. Books! We need books. Lots of books..."

JD just smiled as GG kept listing what they needed.

_It's all going to turn out great. I know it._

_----_

Wow, I hope that's okay. I've spent two straight hours writing that! I'm quite proud. I think there may be....three or four chapters left. Depending. I know what's going to happen in them. Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


	26. InnerMonologue change

Woah! I saw the finale of scrubs yesterday and I really enjoyed it. Although I thought season 8 was a letdown, I think the finale was wonderful. Thank you to Manxscrubsnut, funkypartyweasel, She'sAManiac, SoBo113 for reviewing! Thank you to those who put this story on story alert etc, it makes me happy! Also an update on my other story. I think I might delete it and come back to it some when else. At the moment I really don't have any ideas on how to write it. At least it has taught me a lesson to just stay on one story! Buuuttt I can't wait to get started on the next story. It should be good once I plan it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Italics = Monologue, Bold = Flashback.

------

"You sure about this JD?"

"Yep, absolutely."

"Let's do this!"

JD and GG turned to each other and grinned. They then turned towards the door in front of them. They stood there for a couple of minutes before GG turned to JD with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh, Why aren't you opening the door?"

"I don't have the key, you do."

"No, you were meant to pick up the key and I was meant to sort out the moving stuff." GG said with a sigh. "So in fact we have most of our stuff waiting outside but no key to get in to our apartment?"

"Yeah." JD said sighing. "I'll go and pick up the key now."

GG smiled at JD and shook her head slightly. "See you later."

_Well apart from that, the past few months have been great. The second trimester went well and GG was almost in her third trimester which meant me and her were a bit edgy. There was a lot of stuff we needed to do. At least we had started the Antenatal classes which were fascinated yet horrific at the same time. _

"**Oh my god...it's like a horror movie." JD said turning pale. **

"**Shut up JD, I'm the one that's going to have to go through this!" GG muttered angrily, through clenched teeth.**

"**It...Looks like it shouldn't happen!" JD said frowning.**

"**Come on, we've seen this before. We're doctors, we can deal with...this...oh my god it's going to kill her!" GG said, looking like she was going to throw up.**

"JD! Keys now, daydreams and monologue later." GG said kissing JD on the cheek.

"Right. See you sweetums." JD said walking away. GG smiled as she watched him walked away.

_I haven't had a monologue in a while...Why not now?_

GG thought with a grin. She looked down at her stomach and smiled lightly.

_Being pregnant feels right for me. I may not be the most...mature of people but I think I'll be good with kids. Well, I have to be. Although JD might doubt himself sometimes, I think he's gonna be a perfect dad. I believe in him. _

_-----_

JD returned as quickly as he could and grinned at GG. He put the key in the door and opened it, to reveal the new apartment, their new apartment.

"I still love it!" GG said with a grin.

They both walked in, grasping each other's hand.

"It's perfect." JD said pulling GG close, putting his arms around her.

"Uh-huh." GG agreed.

"But this isn't even the best part!" JD letting go of GG and walking over to the phone.

"What?" GG asked confused.

JD dialled a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? We're here..." JD grinned at GG as he spoke.

GG looked confused, placing her hands on her hips.

"Vanilla Bear!" Turk called out, appearing at the doorway.

"Chocolate bear!" JD said bouncing over to him. "Bears unite!"

JD and Turk both hugged tightly while Carla rolled her eyes at them, walking over to GG.

"I should have known there was a reason he really wanted to move here." GG said with a sigh. "So, I'm guessing you're a couple of doors over?"

"Yep, Turk told me this morning." Carla said shaking her head slightly.

"Boys will be boys I guess...or bromances will be bromances...." GG said with a slight smile.

_Typical JD. Whatever makes him happy I suppose...Well maybe Turk and Carla will be able to help with the twins...no, I can't think of advantages! That would just be mean._

GG yawned lightly.

"Ergh, I'm tired. Could I take a nap at yours Carla? Just we haven't got the stuff in yet..." GG explained while Carla nodded.

"Sure, I'll take you. You boys better unpack!" Carla warned, taking GG away.

Turk and JD stared at each other, boyish grins appearing on both faces.

"You know what this means right?" Turk asked while JD nodded.

"Bubble wrap!" They both yelled at the same time, jumping up and down.

----

_I was finding work a bit more of a challenge now then it was before I was pregnant. I was starting to get out of breath quickly and sometimes it was hard to administrate simple tests..._

"Sorry!" GG said trying to get the stethoscope amplifier on the chest of her patient. Unfortunately her bump was getting in the way. She tried three more times but getting Elliot to do it for her.

"Sorry, it's just the children like to get in the way..." GG said, watching Elliot to the task simply.

"No problem GG, I don't mind helping." Elliot said offering her a kind smile. "Also you're free next Tuesday lunchtime right?"

"Yeah...what for?"

"Nothing!" Elliot screeched briskly walking away.

"Hello Malady." JD said pulling GG along with him.

"Good morrow kind sir...why are we talking like this?"

"I thought Malady would be a cool nickname..."JD said with a shrug. "How the twins doing..."

"They're okay. Growing and all that jazz."

"I wonder what it's like up there..." JD said, his head tilting to the side.

"Oh god no." GG said with a disgusted look.

_It was...unsettling to think JD was daydreaming about him being in a uterus. As well as disgusting and gross. _

Soon JD snapped out of it, frowing.

"Dare I ask how it was?" GG asked.

"Ew." JD said.

"I thought so. Anyway, do you know what Elliot is planning? She went a bit weird on me a couple of minutes ago."

"This is Elliot we're talking about right?"

"Okay! I won't think about it."

----

"Guys! QUIET!" Elliot screeched at the full table of people.

Everyone was there except for JD and GG, for obvious reasons.

"Thank you," Elliot said as everyone hushed, pushing her bangs out of her face "Now you know we're all here in preparation of JD's and GG's baby shower..."

Dr Cox and George groaned.

"Why am I even here?" George asked, "I don't work here and I don't know them."

"I forced you here, remember?" Dr Fox said with a smug look.

"What was I going to get in return?" George asked.

"Can't remember." Dr Fox said with a smirk.

"Can't remember my ass..."George muttered.

"FRICKEN PEOPLE, SHUT UP!" Elliot screeched.

"Elliot, calm..."Ashley soothed, patting her on the back.

"Okay, I'm in my happy place...apple orchard...happy." Elliot muttered before smiling widely. "So I was thinking we would have it here, because of the space and how easily we could get here."

"How are we going to rent it out? It will cost a lot and the lunch pack aren't that happy with sharing their turf." Carla explained, looking over at the lunch crew who sneered at them.

"We'll deal with it." The Waitress said, pointing to herself and the Janitor.

"How?" Ashley asked, purely out of interest...and slight fear.

"We have our ways..." The Janitor said, with a grim look.

"Okkaaaayyyy, anyway I think our theme should be green because we don't know the genders. Is that okay with everybody?" Elliot asked.

Everyone else nodded in a zombie like fashion, none really caring what Elliot came up with.

"Okay so I will be head party planner. Carla, you and Julio can get decorations. Remember green and possibly white. Stay with neutral colours." Elliot explained.

"Got it Elliot." Carla said, forcing a smile.

"Julio? JULIO!" Elliot yelled, forcing a sleeping Julio to awake from his slumber.

"WHAT? FIRE? WHAT?" Julio yelled, jumping slightly and grabbing for the table.

"Decorations? Can you get them?" Elliot asked, trying not to freak out.

"Yeah sure." Julio said, stretching out while Kitch giggled.

"What else? Food! Ehhh. Janitor and Waitress, can your brain trusts do that?" Elliot asked, figuring more people would be better with the food.

Both The Waitress and The Janitor nodded.

"Drink! Dr Cox, Dr Fox, Jordan and George, you can do that!" Elliot said with a grin before frowning. "No alcohol!"

"Boo!" Jordan and Dr Fox yelled while Dr Cox and George groaned again.

"That leaves entertainment and music to Kitch and Turk. I will be planning some games though and I will need lists of what you are getting in three days, that includes presents and the areas I have assigned to you. This is an operation people! Split!" Elliot said with a triumphant nod, getting up and walking away.

"Should I just get everything when my shift finishes?" Carla asked while everyone else nodded. "Cough up the money then people!"

---

I was intending it on being longer but I really wanted to post a something. Hope you enjoyed!


	27. InnerMonologue continued!

Hello dedicated readers and friends; I am yet again stuck in bed ill. Oh joy is me. Because I fell ill I was unable to go to Thorpe Park (Amusement park to those who do not know) for my friend's birthday but, there'll be other times. I'm estimating about...three chapters left. Hopefully they'll all be quite long though! Then it will be on to my next story which I'm getting excited about. Thank you to all who reviewed! Enjoy!

---

_God I'm hungry. I'm so hungry that JD's hair is starting to look appetizing. Mmm, coconut shampoo. I'm sure it tastes the same as coconut right?_

GG stared at JD, her head tilted slightly as a smile started to appear on her face. JD stared at her, his eyebrows slowly rising.

"GG, Are you okay?" JD asked, waving a hair in front of her face.

_Would he notice if I just started to eat his hair? GG! Pull yourself together woman. You will not eat JD's hair...it probably wouldn't be good for the babies anyway._

"Yep, absolutely doodah day...have I ever told you how tasty your hair looks?" GG said, still staring at JD's hair.

"No...And I don't want you too...ever." JD said looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Sorry, just spacing out a bit. Let's get some lunch." GG said and before JD could answer, she was dragging JD with her to the canteen.

Once they arrived they saw everyone else walk out.

"What's going on?" JD asked, clearly surprised with everyone walking out at the same time.

All of them muttered a 'nothing', except Dr Cox who muttered a girl's name.

"Sure it's nothing...but I can't care at the moment because I'm starving. JD, you deal with it!" GG said rushing in to the canteen.

"Chocolate bear...you'll tell me right?" JD said, pouting.

Carla, through gritted teeth, told her husband to not spill anything otherwise she would ruin _his_ twins.

"Sorry JD." Turk squeaked out, almost running away.

"I'll find this out...sooner or later." JD said, trying his best to be intimidating. Instead it made the others giggle.

"No you won't." Janitor said as he passed by JD.

JD mumbled something along the lines of, 'yes I will' before walking in to the canteen. He immediately saw GG sitting at a table, with three burgers in front of her.

"Thanks." JD said sitting down, ready to eat one of the burgers.

"Get your own." GG said while chewing on one of the burgers. "One for me, one for twin 1 and one for twin 2." GG explained.

---

**Five Days Later**

_I think one of the best parts of the new apartment is waking up. It sounds strange but waking up next to JD makes me feel...grown up. I mean, we're living together; we're going to have children. It makes me feel proud in a way, I'm finally growing up._

GG woke up, staring at the sleeping form of JD. She smiled slightly and rolled over, ready to get out bed and to start the day.

"Rise and sunshine, it's time to get up!" Turk called out walking in to the bedroom.

GG jumped slightly but then rolled her eyes.

"This is starting to get annoying Turk." GG said, getting out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

_One of the worst parts was Turk's daily wake up call. I knew I should have told JD not give any apartment keys to people...He wouldn't have listened anyway._

GG brushed out her hair before changing in to her scrubs. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked down at her stomach and placed a hand on it.

"Hey babies, how you doing down there?" She whispered.

_Okay, I'm a little mad. Isn't it meant to be good to talk to the stomach anyway? _

She walked out of the bathroom and stared at Turk and JD. Turk was trying to pull JD out of bed while JD was clutching on to the bed.

"NO! More sleep!"

"Get of that bed now or no pancakes!" Turk threatened.

"I'll leave you two alone." GG said walking out of the bedroom.

_I swear they'll never change._

----

To say Elliot was nervous was an understatement. She was beyond nervous; she was heading for a breakdown. Every detail had to be perfect she told herself, everything. She had to make this party run smoothly and well. She had to get the presents sorted and categorized, she had to get the food on the table in the right spots, she had to make sure there was enough drink and she had to absolutely make sure she looked hot. Elliot couldn't concentrate on anything else. It didn't help that no one had given their lists in, their lists about what things they were bringing/organising. She had already flipped out about that. She had then found out that Carla was buying everything and that there was no point in her giving people different jobs. Elliot was mad to say the least. Right now she was sitting down in the staff room, taking her break. After that it was more work and then after that, it was party preparation. She knew she had about six people that would be able to help, due to them having breaks or not even working at all. All she had to do was plan that and then everything would be perfect...

"Barboo?" Dr Cox whistled, waving a hand in front of her face.

"WHAT?" Elliot screeched but then realised that was the wrong thing to do. She calmed down and forced a smile. "What?" She asked again but quieter this time.

"Your breaks up." Dr Cox said.

"Frick." Elliot muttered, walking over to the doorway. But then something clicked in her mind.

"Dr Cox, you know what you're doing for the baby bash right?"

"If it's nothing then yes and if it's anything else it's wrong." Dr Cox said, sitting down on the couch.

"Jordan said you're going to make sure GG doesn't go to the canteen while we're preparing it. You're okay to do that right? Great!" Elliot said rushing out of the room before he could answer.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face. So maybe Jordan didn't say that, but the party needed to be perfect and she couldn't exactly imagine Dr Cox putting up decorations. At least this way, he was out of the way too....

---

GG sighed, absolutely bored. She looked up at the clock.

_11:30...Damn my lunch break isn't until an hour's time. Okay, I won't check the time until an hour's time..._

GG returned to work and after she was sure that an hour had passed she looked up at the clock, a hopeful smile on her face.

_11:33...touché Mr Clock. _

GG sighed, causing her patient to look at her with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just tired today." GG explained.

Mrs Thompson, an older woman with greying hair and pale blue eyes, smiled at her.

"There is nothing to be sorry about dear." Mrs Thompson said, her blue eyes twinkling "It's exhausting being pregnant and working...not that I worked when I was pregnant but I think it's the same as house work."

GG chuckled and nodded.

"Anyway you're vitals are fine and you just need to keep resting. You should be out of here in a few days." GG said smiling at Mrs Thompson.

Mrs Thompson nodded at her and GG walked away, a big smile on her face.

"I love patients like that!" GG said with a grin, while she reached for another chart at the nurses' station.

Carla nodded at GG but her eyes drifted towards the clock. GG could see Carla's teeth clenching together. She was obviously anxious about something.

"Carla, you okay?" GG asked.

"Wonderful." Carla said her eyes still glued to the clock.

Elliot walked by, holding bags and bags of supplies but stopped when she saw GG. Luckily she was behind GG and GG was still occupied with Carla. Carla nodded along to whatever GG said, but her eyes were staring at Elliot, practically screaming at her to move quickly. Elliot rushed past, just before GG looked around.

"Anyway, I better get going. See you around Carla." GG said before walking off.

Carla sighed with relief but her eyes narrowed when she saw Dr Cox.

"You're still on your break." Carla stated.

"Well done Carla, I knew you would learn something eventually." Dr Cox said, not caring that pissing of Carla was something that was not to be done.

Carla glared at him but pulling him to her, almost face to face.

"Follow GG or you'll be killed and not by me, by Elliot whose scream will not only deafen you but every person in this place" Carla threatened before returning to her normal state.

"Fine, I'll do it. You owe me. " Dr Cox said rolling his eyes. He then quickly walked away to follow GG.

Carla then walked to the canteen, bracing herself for Elliot's craziness. She pushed open the doors and as she guessed, Elliot was there close to tears, screaming at Julio who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Help me Carla!" Julio muttered.

"Elliot, calm down..." Carla said, placing a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot said something but it was unknown to the untrained ear. Carla could fortunately understand what Elliot was saying.

"It will all be fine Elliot. How about we give everyone jobs?" Carla suggested to which Elliot nodded too.

"Okay, Turk is occupying JD and Doctor Cox is occupying GG...Now we have...Julio, Jordan, George, Janitor and Waitress here..." Carla began to frown.

"Jordan, you can set out the drinks..." Carla said and Jordan grinned.

"We have no alcohol." Carla automatically said.

"That's just boring." Jordan said but went over to the bags of drinks anyway.

"George you can...set up the CD player." Carla decided making sure he didn't have to do much.

"Easy job is good." George said walking over to where the CD player was.

"Julio you do food and Janitor...set up the table for the presents. Waitress you can help. I'll do the decorations and Elliot you can set up the games. Let's do it people!" Carla said, getting to work.

---

"Not that I love the attention Turk, but I can pee by myself!" JD said stopping outside of the men's bathroom.

Turk muttered a sorry before letting JD go in by himself. Just then GG walked past, closely followed by Dr Cox who looked bored out of his mind. GG looked pretty close to screaming out in anger but she held it back. She walked in to the elevator, with Dr Cox following her.

"What a surprise it's you!" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Why are you following me? Or are you trying to be a stalker?"

_Dr Cox is pissing me off. Not only is he following me but he keeps making comments about the way I work. _

Dr Cox growled in frustration. He was...too bored to come up with a Dr Cox comment. He couldn't even muster an eye roll. After not being answered GG lightly growled, crossing her arms.

_Now I'm starting to feel stress...great._

"You're really annoying." GG muttered.

"That's exactly how I feel about you!" Dr Cox said, placing his hands behind his head.

"My name is GG, Percival." GG said with a slight smile.

Dr Cox groaned. "Who told you my name?"

"I have sources..."

"Why are you following me? I'm not your protégé!"

"No, but you're still an awful doctor so I might as well spread the wonder that is Dr Cox around..."

"Gee, thanks." GG mumbled sarcastically.

The elevator came to a stop and GG started to walk out when she felt strange, and it wasn't good. It felt like muscles were in overdrive in her stomach.

"What is it?" Dr Cox asked, looking...worried?

"It's my stomach." GG muttered as Dr Cox took her by the arm.

"Let's get you some help." Dr Cox said calmly, going in to Doctor Mode.

She was panicking and she knew it. All the things she knew as a Doctor just disappeared from her mind. She couldn't think of anything but...

_Please let it be alright._

----

Elliot was getting impatient now. They were 5 minutes late, five_ frickin'_ minutes late. Almost everyone was packed in to the canteen except for four people, Turk, JD, GG and Dr Cox.

"Where the frick are they?" Elliot asked Carla who looked equally as impatient.

"I have no idea Elliot." Carla said with frown.

Turk walked in with a worried look.

"I've got JD waiting outside but there's no sign of GG or Dr Cox." Turk informed them.

Elliot growled in frustration and got her pager out.

_Where the hell r u? _

She paged to Dr Cox. So far the party was not going well-GG wasn't even there yet. She quickly got a reply.

"Oh..." She muttered before walking out of the canteen. She looked at JD. "Dr Cox says GG wasn't feeling good and had to be seen by someone." JD frowned and quickly set off to find her.

"This party is so ruined." Elliot sighed, following JD.

---

It didn't take long for JD to find GG. In fact she was exiting a room where she was talking to a specialist. Dr Cox was waiting outside. He turned to see JD and nodded, leaving them two alone.

"Hey." JD said pulling GG in to a hug. "What happened?"

"It was false labour, Braxton hick's contractions." GG explained. "I freaked out; I couldn't remember what they were so Dr Cox took me here. It's all okay though."

"Good. I was worried." JD said still hugging GG.

"Me too." GG chuckled.

Elliot walked up to them and smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep, absolutely...you look nice by the way." GG said noticing Elliot's change of dress and hair.

"Thanks, this way!" Elliot said leading them back to the canteen.

"What's going on?" GG muttered feeling tired.

_Being a patient is exhausting._

Elliot smiled and opened the doors to the canteen.

"Happy Babies Shower!" Everyone called out.

GG grinned. "Aw, thanks!" GG said looking around the room.

"Look food!" GG said marching over to the food.

JD laughed and followed her.

Elliot smiled. "Hell yeah people! This party is good!"

_I've had my good time, my scary time and my surprise time for today. And you know what? I'm feeling good, really good. Well except for the false labour. I'm guess the next big thing is...giving birth. It's scary, it's frightening...it's exciting._

_---_

And I shall end this chapter there. Hope you enjoyed that! I spent hours writing that...I kept getting sidetracked by thinking of the next fic! I'm excited. Please review, let's get to 100! Two more chapters left I think...Hopefully both as long as this one but I can't promise. Hopefully I will finish them by next Friday but I doubt it. I'll try and write lots tomorrow since I won't be able to next weekend (Going to a Supernatural Convention...plus revision for tests). Peace!


	28. Penultimate

This is the penultimate chapter. Thank you to those you reviewed...Enjoy!

---

"I'm not ready."

"Yes you are..."

"No I'm not! You can't tell me if I'm ready or not! I know I'm not ready."

"Oh, just stop being a wimp and push!"

"I can't do it yet!"

"You have no choice, push!"

"It hurts!"

"Suck it up! One more push, that's it!"

"OWWWWWWW."

"You're done, you did it."

"I could have broken my back doing that."

"JD, all you did was move the bed slightly."

"You say that, but I could have been injured!"

"Of course," GG said, throwing JD a look. "I'm going to bed now."

"Why did I need to move the bed in the first place?"

"There was a draft from the window! It was annoying me."

"Why didn't you just shut the window?"

"Then it would have been too hot. Don't mess with me; I'm pregnant with twins, which means twice the craziness. I'm almost to Elliot level of craziness." GG warned, walking over to the bed with difficulty. "Do you know how much it sucks to be pregnant? I can't see my feet anymore because the twins take up so much room, my hands are swollen, my back hurts, I've got those lovely Braxton hicks thingies..."

"Well you are 37 weeks along, twins usually come at 38 weeks. You're bound to be uncomfortable." JD said.

"I can't sleep now! I need to set up a bag or something. These twins could come out at any second!" GG said, immediately becoming stressed.

"Calm..." JD hushed, putting his hands on GG's shoulders. "You sleep I'll set up a bag."

"Okay...Okay..." GG said sitting down on the bed.

JD smiled at her and left the room, shutting the door behind him before panicking.

_What do you pack in a birthing bag? What do you pack? _

JD frantically searched around the room.

_Alcohol? No, Books? Yes! Books are good. What else? _

JD raced around the room grabbing various items and throwing them in to a bag. GG opened the door to the bedroom and stared at him.

"I think we could live without the TV remote in the bag." GG said, taking out the TV remote. "I'll pack the bag after my nap okay?"

JD nodded while GG smiled. GG returned to bed while JD unpacked the bag.

_Need to stop panicking. I've got to be strong for GG._

JD took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

_You can't freak out! Even though the twins might come any time soon..._

JD dialled the number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Turk? I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER- WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?"

--

_After Turk had reassured me, everything returned to normal. GG packed the bag although she didn't seem to like my suggestions..._

"_**I am not packing Dvds! I think I will be preoccupied with, oh I don't know, giving birth to care whether or not I'm watching Friends!" **_

"_**JD, since when will I need a guitar?"**_

"_**No I am not bringing Rowdy!"**_

_...I'm sure she will come around to the idea of bringing Rowdy. It's probably just the hormones that are clouding her judgement. _

"Hun, I'm going to work!" JD called out.

GG waddled out of the bedroom, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay, be back soon...with food, lots of it." GG said kissing JD on the cheek.

JD nodded and left a smile on his face.

---

"Angela, why are you smiling?" Dr Cox said, glancing at JD before averting his eyes to the piece of paper in front of him.

"Why would I not Perry?" JD said in a chirpy voice.

Dr Cox rolled his eyes, before whistling loudly.

"Amy, in case you haven't noticed your annoying other is pregnant with not one, but two little bastards. Why are you happy? Are you naive enough to think that this is a good thing? You think your other half is annoying now, just wait until the children come. It will be whine, whine this, moan, moan that. Believe me Carol, it will be bad." Dr Cox ranted, his arms flailing about.

"I'm sure it won't be like that!" JD said with a grin.

"JD!" GG shouted, walking up to him. "It's a disaster! One of the cots broke. I put a pillow on it and it collapsed! What if that was one of the babies! They would have been hurt-"

"Told you Jasmine." Dr Cox said walking away.

JD frowned. "Uhhh, we could just buy a new cot?"

"Oh yes, why not buy another death trap? How about we just set fire to the children too- now wouldn't that be cool?" GG said, her voice getting louder with each word. "Well, wouldn't it?"

"N-n-no." JD stuttered, unsure of what to say or do in front of the raging woman.

"What's up?" Turk said happily.

"JD wants to set fire to our children." GG said.

If looks could kill, JD would be twitching on the floor in under a second.

"Help me!" JD cried at Turk.

"I don't know how!" Turk cried out.

"GG, hunny, let's go to the canteen and get some food okay?" Carla said appearing beside GG, putting a soothing hand of GG's shoulder.

GG breathed out and nodded. "Thanks Carla." GG said, walking away with Carla.

"How do women do that?" JD asked with a disbelieving look.

---

_I doubted myself. How could I be a father? I can't even console my girlfriend! _

"JD, you okay?" Turk asked.

"Not really Chocolate bear...how am I meant to be a father?" JD asked.

Turk sighed. "Do we need a man meeting?"

"We seem to be having them a lot lately." JD said.

"I know, it's the only way we can get most of the men in this hospital in one place!" Turk said with a shrug.

Turk took out his pager and soon the men were there all there, looking slightly annoyed.

"Not another meeting! I mean god damn Judy, this is becoming repetitive!" Dr Cox growled.

"Don't worry; this will probably be the last one for a while. To the canteen!" Turk called out, leading the way.

---

Meanwhile in the canteen, Carla was trying not to yell at GG. The pregnant woman was talking at a speed that only Elliot would understand. In fact, GG was close to being at crazy as Elliot it was scary.

"Carla, are you even listening to me?" GG cried out, noticing Carla staring off in to space.

"Of course I am, GG. I'm all ears." Carla said in a monotone voice.

"I wouldn't blame you if you weren't. I mean who would want to listen to me, the crazy, neurotic, Elliot-like, pregnant mass of horrible." GG said, close to tears.

"Aw." Carla said in a monotone voice again.

GG was now full on sobbing. "I'm so ugly and fat, everyone hates me!"

"No they don't!" Carla said returning to her normal self at the site of one of her friends crying.

"I just hate being pregnant! I hate these hormones and after this I'm going to have to give birth- twice!"

"It'll be fine! I'm sure. I've got to go but I'll get someone here, okay?" Carla said getting up.

GG nodded, wiping away her tears. Carla left and soon Kitch took her place.

"So I hear you've turned super crazy- how has that been?"

--

_Walking towards the canteen with seven other men in a group felt like this was a walk of importance..._

"_**One, Two, Three, Four,**_

_**Who's the one we call vanilla bear?**_

_**Five, six, seven eight,**_

_**Who's the guy we don't hate?**_

_**JD! JD!"**_

_**The men chanted, walking like soilders.**_

"_**Company halt!" JD said at the front of the group, turning around.**_

"_**Good work boys."**_

"_**Sir, yes, sir!"**_

_Awesome._

"JD. How are we meant to reassure you when you keep spacing out?" Julio asked.

"What?" JD said confused. He then looked around."Since when were we sitting in the canteen?"

"You daydreamed for ten minutes." Turk explained.

"Oh." JD said with a nod. "Okay, I'm focused. Now...How the hell am I meant to be a father?"

All the other men looked at each other, trying to think of an answer.

"Well this was a lot of help, thank you!"

"Memories!" Ashley declared. "Have you had any good memories of the twins already?"

"How does this help?"

"I don't know- worth a shot right?"

"Well, when they first kicked...that was cool..."

"_**JD!" GG said poking JD in the arm over and over.**_

_**JD groaned and sunk deeper in to the bed.**_

"_**No wake yet, no wake yet."**_

"_**JD, I think the twins are kicking." GG said with a huge grin.**_

"_**Really?" JD said, sitting up and becoming alert.**_

"_**Feel." GG said guiding JD's hands over her swollen stomach.**_

"_**Woah! They are kicking. They are like...mini ninjas!"**_

"Mini ninjas...which led on to me starting up a fund for them to go to ninja school..."JD said with a grin.

"What?" Julio asked with a disbelieving look.

"Joke..." JD said with a grin.

_Not. They won't laugh when the twins are sent to a top ninja school._

_---_

"What do you think they're doing?" GG asked Elliot, who had taken over from Kitch.

"I don't know, probably men stuff..."Elliot said with a shrug.

"They're probably talking about me and how much of a bitch I am." GG said, becoming teary.

"Of course they're not. That's what the girls do, not the men." Elliot said with a friendly smile.

"The girls are talking about how much of a bitch I am?" GG said tears falling.

"No!" Elliot said, realising her mistake. "No they're not. No one is talking about you."

"So I'm just invisible then?" GG said sobbing even more.

"Oh god, let's get out of her." Elliot said pulling GG up from her seat.

"N-no, I think I'm going to spend some time alone." GG said pulling away from Elliot.

She left the canteen, sniffing and wiping away the tears. She didn't mean to be so bitchy, it was the hormones. She was getting so tired with being pregnant. Everything was uncomfortable, including the Braxton hicks contractions, which were getting more frequent and painful.

GG walked in to the elevator and was unfortunately met with the sight of The Janitor and The Waitress.

"Wonderful." GG muttered.

Silence followed, none were sure of what to say to each other. That was until a gasp erupted out of GG.

"Ow." GG muttered, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" The Waitress said with a genuine look of worry.

"T-the...twins, "GG said gasping in pain. "Labour."

Just as she said that her waters broke.

"I'm not cleaning that up." The Janitor declared while the elevator doors opened.

"Just help me!" GG said.

The Janitor and the waitress led GG out of the elevator and soon a doctor was helping them.

"Get JD. I need JD." GG said, tears yet again falling down her face.

---

After ten minutes of useless responses, JD was getting frustrated.

"This is not helping!" JD said, banging his fist on the table.

"Newbie," Dr Cox began to say, wiping a hand over his face "Like it or not, you are going to become a father- soon. You need to suck it up." Dr Cox said getting frustrated with the younger doctor.

JD wasn't angry with Doctor Cox, he was surprised. He was right, JD did need to suck it up. After all he could be a father any second now.

"Scooter!" The Janitor said walking in, out of breath.

"The annoying one is giving birth." The Waitress said, appearing behind him.

"What?" JD asked confused.

"Well Newbie, I think what dumb and dumber are trying to say is that your other half, is in labour."

_Oh my god._

---

I think I rushed near the end but oh well. I wanted it to be out today! The next chapter...will be the final one! I will try and include all the characters but it might not be possible. Well there will hopefully be a bit more of the 'main' characters. Thank you for reading, reviewing and all that! Hope you enjoyed!


	29. Final

The big one, the last chapter. I've got a big authors note type thing at the end. I'm kind of unhappy with it but...I think this is a good ending.

For the last time in this story, thank you to those who reviewed....

Enjoy!

------

_Oh my god._

_She is in labour?_

_I'm not ready, I'm not ready._

"JD!" Elliot happily shrieked. "You're going to be a daddy!"

_Me? I'm so not ready for this..._

"So Sarah, are you just going to stand around there all day or are you going to see your little bastards being born?"

_Right, the twins...GG...labour._

_BREATHE GODDAMIT!_

"Y-yeah." JD said shakily.

Turk clamped a hand on his best friends shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Let's go vanilla bear!" Turk said steering JD to the elevator, Elliot and Carla following them.

"I c-can't do this!" JD gasped as they got in to the elevator.

"You can and you will." Turk said, still grinning.

"Bambi, you'll be fine. You're not the one giving birth." Carla said her arms crossed.

Time blurred by and soon JD was in front of the room GG was in.

_Here goes nothing_

JD took a deep breath and stepped in to the room.

"GG," JD said smiling wide.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" GG screeched her face red with fury.

Sweat drops cling to her face and her hair was in a messy state. She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain came over her.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"Hun, I think this is the hormones talk-"

"SHUT UP!" GG breathed out as the pain subsided.

JD turned around to Turk.

"Help me!"

"I'm scared too!" Turk said with a frown.

"Men," Carla rolled her eyes and pushed through both of them. "GG, would you like some ice chips?"

"Awww, thank you Carla." GG said smiling.

"How did you do that?" JD asked.

Carla rolled her eyes again.

"Just go back to your apartment and get the bag you made." Carla said before turning to Elliot.

"Elliot, stay with GG and make sure she is alright." Elliot nodded.

"And Turk," Carla began to say, "Just stay out of the way."

"Now that I can do." Turk said walking away.

---

Half an hour later, JD was back with the bag and GG had calm down slightly. She was no longer yelling but had now decided that sarcasm was a better way of talking.

"You know what? I don't want to know how many centimetres I have dilated; I'm just going to let it be a surprise." GG snapped at the Doctor.

"GG, remember what we talked about?" JD said rubbing his girlfriends shoulder.

"Sarcasm will not get me anything." GG said through gritted teeth.

"Good girl." JD praised before nodding at the Doctor.

"Okay it looks like you have dilated about...4 centimetres. "

"Whooptie doo!" GG said rolling her eyes. "Sorry."

"Thanks." JD said as the Doctor left.

"Everything okay?" JD asked while GG nodded.

"Sorry for being snappy...hormones and all that."

"No problem." JD grinned, kissing GG on the forehead. "So...what do you think they're going to be?"

"The twins? I don't know. Don't mind either. Two boys, two girls, one of each...I'm happy."

"Yeah me too..." JD said before grinning. "What do you think of ninja school?"

"What?" GG yelled.

"Nothing."

---

"It's been....five hours. FIVE HOURS! And I'm frickin' five centimetres dialated. This is bull!" GG yelled as another contraction hit.

"I know." JD soothed.

"NO YOU DO NOT KNOW! No uterus, not opinion!"

----

An hour later everyone was getting...tired. JD was sure he couldn't put up with GG's behaviour any longer and everyone else just wanted the babies to come out.

"Shirley, how long does it take to give birth?" Dr Cox complained to JD.

Both were sitting outside the room while Carla and Elliot tried to calm GG down.

"Falafel." JD muttered, snoozing slightly.

Dr Cox growled and sighed.

"Ghandi...entertain me." Dr Cox muttered.

"I'd prefer not to."

"I bet you ten dollars he'll name one of his babies after me." Dr Cox said with a smirk.

"NO WAY! He's gonna name one after Christopher Turk!" Turk said.

"We have a deal?"

"Hell to the yeah."

----

It had been 12 hours since labour had started for GG and things were starting to get a bit better.

"I think we should give you an epidermal every time you're angry, they seem to flush it away." JD commentated while GG laughed.

"Yeah...why not?"

"How you holding up?"

"I'm good...listen JD. I love you and...Thank you for being there for me." GG said, kissing JD on the cheek.

"No problem Gee." JD said grinning.

"Hello!" The Doctor said walking in. "Let's check how you are then..."

GG nodded as the Doctor checked.

"Congratulations, you're ten centimetres dilated."

"W-what?" GG stuttered.

"You're ready to have your babies." The Doctor grinned.

"Oh...my...god." GG said, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"We're going to wheel you to a surgery room in case of any problems." The Doctor told GG to which she nodded.

"I'm having...the twins." GG muttered, grabbing to JD's hand.

"We're having the babies!" GG grinned happily, although fear ate away at her.

JD grinned and as they wheeled GG out of the room, he yelled to the others,

"We're having the babies!"

"Finally." Dr Cox muttered.

"We'll wait in the waiting room Bambi." Carla told JD, herding everyone away.

"This is it..." GG said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah...it really is."

---

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" GG screamed, holding JD in a death grip.

"You're doing fantastic GG, just a couple of more pushes and baby A will be out." The midwife told GG.

"I can't do it." GG cried out, leaning against JD. "I'm too tired!"

"You can do it, just a couple of more pushes." JD said, looking right in to GG's eyes.

GG sobbed quietly but nodded. She was so exhausted, so out of it.

"Three...two...one...push!"

A scream yet again pierced the air as GG pushed. A few seconds later, crying accompanied the scream. GG breathed deeply and smiled.

"Wow." JD whispered as he watching the small baby being cleaned off.

"Congratulations...It's a boy." The midwife grinned.

"A boy! It's a boy!" GG said happily as JD held the baby.

"Wow...look at him." JD muttered, completely astounded.

"He has your hair...it's so dark." GG said, staring at the baby.

A doctor took the baby away from them and went to clean it off a bit more.

"No time to rest, it's time for baby B." The midwife said grinning.

GG began pushing but a frown appeared on the midwife's face.

"Wait..." The midwife said.

"What's wrong?" JD asked.

"The baby," The midwife said, "The baby is sideways on...we need to have a C-section."

"B-but the first was fine." GG muttered, colour draining from her face.

"I know but...Baby B isn't so lucky." The Midwife said.

"You're going to need to be out of the room for a couple of minutes while we prep her." The midwife told JD and he nodded.

"I love you, you'll be fine. I promise." JD said, kissing GG's forehead.

He left the surgery room before letting out a shuddering breath.

"Oh...god." He muttered before walking in to waiting room.

He was met with many smiling faces.

"GG gave birth to the first baby...It's a boy." JD said smiling slightly as whoops and cheers sounded. "But the second baby is lying sideways...GG is going to need a c-section."

Silence met him, just as he anticipated.

"She'll be fine Newbie...fine." Dr Cox said with a nod.

The others agreed and JD forced a smile.

---

JD waited outside patiently as the C-section went away. He had wanted to in but had decided not too. He felt like a wimp but...he was scared. So scared.

After what felt days, The midwife walked out. She nodded at him and smiled.

"The c-section went wonderfully...Congratulations. You are now the father of a beautiful baby boy and a gorgeous girl."

"It...it was a girl?" JD asked a grin stretching on his face.

"Congratulations." The Midwife said.

JD ran out in to the waiting room and jumped up and down.

"It's a girl! We have a boy and a girl!"

---

A few days later and all were well. GG was lying in the hospital bed, cradling the little girl in her arms while JD sat on the edge of the bed, holding the baby boy.

"They're...amazing." GG muttered grinning. "Baby girl has your blue eyes."

"Baby boy has your green eyes." JD said grinning.

"I think we're going to need names...Baby boy and baby girl don't really go well." GG said. "How about I give the girl her middle name and I give the boy his first name. You give the girl the first name and the boy the second name." GG suggested.

"Sounds good to me. How about...Alyson for the girl?" JD asked.

"Why?" GG grinned.

"You said you liked it a couple of months ago."

"You remembered! I love you." GG said grinning widely."I want Jane as her second name. After my mother."

"Alyson Jane Dorian." JD announced before shaking his head. "Or Alyson Jane Greene."

"Nope, Alyson Jane Dorian." GG nodded.

JD grinned at this. "Thanks."

"No problem...I'll probably be Georgia Dorian someday. We did this the wrong way round after all. We're meant to marry and then had children." GG rambled on.

"You...you want to get married?" JD asked with a smile.

"Yeah...someday." GG smiled.

"Cool." JD grinned.

"Anyway, I was thinking of John for the boy's name."

"But that's my name." JD said.

"I know but I was thinking he could be John Dorian the second of John Dorian Jr..." GG said with a shrug.

"Okay...cool. I was thinking of Perry for his middle name."

GG shot him a blank look.

"I like the ring of it."

"Riggghhhtttt. So Alyson Jane Dorian and John Perry Dorian. Or...AJ and JP."

"...did you have this planned?"

"Possibly."

"How?"

"Well I thought you would give him Christopher as his second name. So it would have been AJ and JC. But I think AJ and JP go together better."

"You're...very sly...ninja like..."

"Stop with the ninja school!"

"Sorry."

JD smiled anyway and placed baby JP in to the cot in the hospital room.

"I'm going to tell the others."

"See you soon." GG said kissing JD.

JD grinned and walked away until he reached the nurses' station.

"Hey guys..." He greeted.

Most of the 'gang' was there.

"We've got names..."

Turk and Dr Cox looked at eachother, both with a serious look.

"The girl is Alyson Jane...or AJ..."

A series of aws sounded.

"And we've called the boy...John Perry-"

"Ten dollars, puh-lease, Ghandi."

"Dammit JD!" Turk yelled giving Perry ten dollars.

"Anyway we've also discussed god mothers and god fathers...Turk would you be JP's godfather? And Kitch would you be godmother?"

"Hell yeah!" Kitch said grinning while Turk nodded.

"And Elliot-"

"YES!"

"Umm...and Ashley?"

"Yeah!"

"Glad that's sorted!" JD said with a grin. "I better get back!"

"Congratulations Bambi!" Carla said as JD returned to GG.

"GG?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"Awww, I love you too JD."

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Not right away but still...once we're sorted...Marry me."

"Okay!" GG beamed.

_It had...taken a while to get to the place where I was._

_A place of happiness._

_A place of a future._

_I could imagine my children, grown up. Maybe with a brother or sister. Hell maybe a few younger siblings._

_I could imagine it all._

_GG there, being the encouraging mother._

_Turk and Kitch telling AJ and JP about rap and dancing._

_Carla telling them stories about GG and I._

_Perry getting angry but loving them anyway._

_It was all clear._

_All perfect._

_It was end..._

_But the beginning._

_I was happy._

_And would be for a long time._

_**The End. **_

And that my friends is the end. The end of my first multi chapter scrubs story. The end of my first multi chapter story!

The support I have had has been...amazing. When I started this I was a newbie. I look back and cringe at the writing. I feel like I have improved a lot since then. Loads of things have changed in my life and I think it sort of represents it in the story.

When I started I thought it was just a fun silly idea and I still do. I have had many struggled with this story but somehow I pulled through. All because of the readers, reviewers, alerters and I can gladly say, most of you I consider my friends.

So here is my thank you list...

**Amy Scissors **I think you were my first reviewer. Well you were the first on the first chapter. Thank you for the encouragement!

**OrbitalDropShockTrooper **One word has never meant so much. Thank you.

**littlemissallison **Thank you for reviewing! I was admired at how you reviewed every few chapters or so as you read on. It filled me with joy.

**Poodlehair92 **Awesome name and a lovely review. Thank you.

**HalleIRONICAL **Thank you so much for reviewing! I loved your story and it meant so much that your reviewed me.

**Keybladeboy **Thank you! You kept reminding me about the Doppelganger Worthless Peons, I hope that they didn't disappoint. Thank you for your many reviews too, It kept me going!

**Mira Meliandra **Thank you for your words of encouragement. They mean a lot!

**ChaoticPython **Awesome name. Thank you for reviewing, it feels me with so much glee that I don't stop grinning.

**Spidersfrommars **Awesome name too! And my 100th reviewer! I loved your review, it made me laugh! Insanity is what I aim for.

**Hooch-is-crazy** My constant non signed in reviewer! Thank you!

**Jesssss **Thank you for your constant reviewing! You kept me going and your reviews made me happy.

**45214 **Thank you for your kind words! Thank you so so so much for reviewing!

**Anonymous **Thank you for your critique. It made me rethink and improve the story!

**SoBo113 **For ages I kept wondering why I recognised your name. Then I realised that you had written one of my favourite Georgia Nicks fanfiction! Anyway, thank you for the reviews!

**ChiefLotus15 **You do not know how much your first review made me smile. I think that's the ultimate goal for any fanfiction writer, for their story to be wanted to be made reality. Or something like that! Thank you!

**the true elec **Thank you for your review and critique! It filled me with glee!

**Lizzle09 **Short but sweet. Thank you!

**Manxscrubsnut **Now where do I start on the thank yous for you? Well, let's see. You have been...extremely kind and generous to me. As the story went on I smiled when I got your review. You encouraged me greatly and have become one of my friends within the Scrubs fanfic community. You've talked to me during the hard times and have constantly asked how I am. Thank you for everything.

**Mew-Erenna/She'sAManiac/****Chalcedony Rivers **Aka, My Doppelganger! Lol! Seriously though, your reviews made me feel extremely happy. You have also been a friend to me and it has been really appreciated. I love your stories a lot and it meant...a lot to me for you to review mine. You were one of my constant reviewers that I loved reading. Just...Thank you for everything!

**Funkypartyweasel **The most awesome name of them all. If memory serves correct, you were my first constant reviewer. You were also the person to encourage me not to stop my story at chapter six. Now looks what has happened! Chapter 29! Thank you so much for your reviews. They offered joy and critique at the same time. They were also very lengthy and it meant so much. Thank you for sticking with me throughout the story.

Just...Thank you for everything!

Love you all!

And thus, the story ends, not with a tear, but with a smile.

(Wow that was strange.)


End file.
